Falling Apart
by Stratusfaction
Summary: Ch 26 is Up!Story is Finished! Trish Stratus gets moved to Smack down to make better ratings, and she finds herself being placed with the one guy she didn’t think she would ever be with.
1. You Push Me Off So Far

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
Summary: Trish Stratus gets moved to Smack down to make better ratings, and she finds herself being placed with the one guy she didn't think she would ever be with. This is a purely romantic fic.  
  
A/N: This is not my first story, but I don't want it to get crowded under my Exist2Inspire name, so I made a new account and this is the first one I am putting in there, so as always with me, please read and review. I want to see if this story is worth it in the long run. Its something based out of our RPG. It's actually been inspired by a good friend of mine, who just loves the Thug Life. He knows who he is if he reads this.  
  
*********  
  
Trish cradled the phone in her hand, and waited for Jim to speak again. He had called to tell her that there was a drastic change taking place and thus far he hadn't even bothered to tell her what it was, he was making nice with her and it seemed to her like butter up.  
  
"After you get done with your interview on Mike Bullard, we need to fly out to Titan Towers immediately. There is some changes being made and we want to keep you informed of them." Jim said in the tone that wasn't friendly anymore, it was all business.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me over the phone? It would save me the miles and you the trouble of meeting with a bunch of us."  
  
"It is better left said by Vince when you get here. I just wanted to call to let you know what was going on in your absence, and that I wanted to wish you luck on Bullard tonight. He is a tough guy to charm for the guys."  
  
"Well Mike is an old friend, so it should be fine. I can't wait to work with him tonight. Thank you for the good luck wishes Jim, and I guess I will see you tomorrow sometime for this meeting."  
  
"You will. Take care Trish." Jim said hanging up the phone. What he didn't want to tell her was they planned to take her away from the Women's Title hunt on Raw and put her on Smack down so they could develop more talent in the division over there. Although there was no plan to bring in another women's belt, with Trish heading over there to make everyone work harder, he knew it would only be a matter of time before there was. He just hoped that she liked the idea and didn't want to walk out like her friend had a few months before.  
  
Trish sat rolling the phone cord in her hand even though she had hung up the phone. She had no idea what could be so important that she had to fly to the tower to see Vince and Jim. She had only been there twice since she had come into the WWE and she found it to be an utter waste of time. They didn't tell her anything she didn't already know, except for the time she was hired. That was the only time that it mattered at all. She just hoped she wasn't getting fired. That would really throw a kink into her plans that she hadn't worked around.  
  
Picking up her purse off the table she went to jump into her Ford Taurus downstairs in the hotel lobby. She had to get to Mike Bullard before they started the show without her. She would worry about this mess with the WWE after it was all said and done, and she was on the flight back to the United States.  
  
**************  
  
Trish was utterly surprised when she entered the Mike Bullard show and she was entering to her own theme music in the WWE. It seemed they had got the rights to play Lil Kim's song as she entered. She figured Vince had pulled in a huge favor to make her feel more comfortable. As she walked out she saw the fan reaction. It had been awhile since she had actually been home to Toronto where the show was filmed and she was glad that the fan reaction was this good for her. The people were on their feet for her. As she walked out she shook Mike's hand and took a seat.  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to this interview Trish." Mike said all business in his voice.  
  
"Well I love coming home and seeing that the people still support me. It's a really great feeling."  
  
"Well they do rally behind one of their own don't they?" he said motioning to the crowd and the guys in the front row bellowing her name.  
  
"It's what keeps me doing this, that's for sure Mike. Thanks for having me on the show. It's been awhile since I was here. It's good to be back."  
  
"So you've been a pretty busy lady of late it seems. What with the cover of Flare magazine, and then your non stop Raw schedule. How do you handle it all?"  
  
"With unbelievable calm and restraint Mike. It's not easy doing this job everyday and never being home to take a real rest, but after all the time spent here, I couldn't picture my life without it. The Flare shoot was something that was added as an incentive, and it being a Canadian magazine, well it just hit home you know?"  
  
"So let's talk about your story line as it stands right now. You were recently with Jeff Hardy were you not? What is the real story behind Jeff leaving?"  
  
"To be honest Mike, it's not something that I know anything about. Jeff had been losing interest in the business for a while now, and it just got to the point where he needed to do his own thing. It was mutual from what I gather, and I couldn't be happier for him, he's doing what he loves right now."  
  
"So it had nothing to do with drugs? There was a rumor that he failed the drug tests that he was given."  
  
Trish knew that he was going to ask this of course. Every interview she ever did always got around to the real reason Jeff Hardy had left the WWE, but her answer was always the same. She didn't have any idea, because it was the truth of the matter. She and Jeff were very close at one point, but they never really confided in each other over the reason he left. She just knew it had nothing to do with drugs.  
  
"It had nothing to do with drugs. You all look at Jeff and see the man with the painted arms and the weird hair and painted nails and drugs seem like the logical choice, but the fact of the matter is, to know Jeff, you would know he wasn't a drug addict. He didn't have that kind of personality. It wasn't in him to be like that."  
  
"How close did the two of you get before he left?" Mike asked with a slight smile. He had heard rumors of them actually dating off camera and he wanted to know if that was true.  
  
"You heard we dated did you?"  
  
"That was something that had come up along the line yes, so is there any truth to it?"  
  
"Yes there is actually. That was the one thing that was true about my time in the WWE. When they first wanted to put me with him a few years ago, I got to really know Jeff, and we were both alright with it. They scrapped it eventually to put him with Lita, and cause a rift with his brother Matt, and we dealt with it the only way we could. It eventually led to us dating, and when the time came for us to be placed together for real and not have it scrapped, we were dating completely. It was a shame he had to leave; because I think people really enjoyed us together, but you work with the hand you're dealt."  
  
"Where do you two stand now?"  
  
"We don't speak actually, but in the long run I think that's alright with me, because of our history. It's better for both of us this way. He can do his thing and be Jeff Hardy, and I can be Trish Stratus and fight for the women's title belt."  
  
"You've had that belt three times have you not?"  
  
"Yes, and to actually have the belt around your waste, well it's like winning the super bowl, or even winning the Undisputed Championship belt for the guys. It's a mind blowing experience. It's also one that I wouldn't change for the world. I've come a long way in the last few years."  
  
"Well you are the pride and joy of Canada, and for sure here in Toronto that is for sure. Do you have time to stick around to see Good Charlotte play, or do you have a flight to catch?"  
  
"My flight leaves later, so I'm here for the duration Mike." She stood up to shake his hand and he met her halfway. The audience went crazy as she waved to them and she sat back down. She was glad it was over, because she hated bringing up Jeff and her wherever she went, but she liked being home in Toronto. The longer she was here, the more she didn't have to worry about what was going to happen when she met with Jim and Vince.  
  
Mike sent the show to commercial and Trish had her coffee cup refilled. It was definitely going to be a long night.  
  
*********************  
  
"How did the show go dear?"  
  
"Fine mom, but I've got to go, my flight leaves any minute. I'll call you when I get there and tell you how it went, so you won't be shocked when it airs."  
  
"Okay dear, keep your chin up for this meeting; you are going to do fine."  
  
*********** 


	2. Complicate Me, and Forsake Me

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
Summary: Trish Stratus gets moved to Smack down to make better ratings, and she finds herself being placed with the one guy she didn't think she would ever be with. This is a purely romantic fic.  
  
****************  
  
"Thank you for getting here on such short notice Trish. I know what a pain this must have been for you today." Jim said as he took her hand in his and shook it gently.  
  
Trish walked into the office and couldn't help thinking that Jim had no idea what a huge pain this was for her. She only hoped she wasn't getting canned for lack of story line or something. She liked being home in Toronto and was looking forward to the couple of day's rest she had asked for and so richly deserved. Glancing up at the door, Vince made his way in and took a seat behind the desk, while Jim sat down in the chair beside hers. It was now do or die time.  
  
"What we wanted to talk to you about is talent related Trish. We need your help in a little talent problem we are experiencing." Vince said in his loud booming voice.  
  
She was trying to keep an open mind here but with Vince and Jim all business she really didn't have any idea what she was in store for right now. She was also working on no sleep, so she didn't want to seem like she wasn't taking it seriously. She sat up straighter in the chair and looked Vince in the eye.  
  
"What can I do to help you Vince? You know I am willing to do just about anything to help things get better on the shows."  
  
"Well what we need from you, is to leave your position on Raw, and come over to Smack down. We have no women's talent line there to speak of, and it needs to be seriously looked at and molded, and we think there is no one better then you for the job. So what do you think?"  
  
She was absolutely floored. She didn't really think they were going to ask her to move shows. She was content being on Raw and making a good run of the women's title division and she had assumed that they were happy with her there as well. Now what she was hearing was that as happy as they were with her performance, they wanted to move her from everything she knew.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think you were going to say that. You want me to go over to Smack down and establish a women's division? Then I can come back to Raw?" she asked questioningly. She didn't really understand what they wanted from her.  
  
"No, you will be staying there and working other story lines with the superstars. This means you will be seen by Stephanie and any concerns you have are to be dealt with by her. Can you handle that?"  
  
"Well do I really have a choice here Vince? If I don't go to Smack down what happens to what I've built on Raw?"  
  
"At this point we didn't think that far ahead. We thought you would see this as a good opportunity to try something new and give yourself a break from the mundane things you have been dealing with on Raw as of late."  
  
"You mean the backlash of Jeff leaving don't you? I mean that is why I haven't been getting a push lately. Something happened there that you aren't telling me about and I am getting beat on for it. Isn't that right guys?"  
  
"We didn't say that did we? We know there is a lot of talk about why Jeff left and it's mainly centering itself on you, and we hope that by your move to Smack down it will cease the talk and go back to being about the action. No doubt losing Jeff was something we didn't want to do, but it had to come to this. It had nothing to do with you, and we do not want to be treated like we placed the heat on you for it."  
  
"So this move to Smack down is supposed to be a good thing for my career?"  
  
"Yes, we have some ideas for things in the future with you and a few of the superstars there, and I think it would be if anything a learning experience for you."  
  
"Well Vince, I am not going to argue with you on this, so put me where you need me to be, and I'm there. You know that. I will make this new women's division as strong as I can seeing as it is just me over there. When do we make the official move?"  
  
"You are going to go to Raw and defect over from Eric's side to Stephanie's. We will get you the story script and you can have a look at it on your flight back home. I'm sure you will find it to your liking anyways. You get to tell Eric off for being such a sicko."  
  
"Is there anything else you guys want to tell me about? So I don't get more of a surprise when I move shows?"  
  
"No, at this time it was just that bit of news we wanted to pass on to you. So you will do this thing on Raw and the next night, wherever we will be, you will be on Smack down and you will be on camera with Stephanie. Does that sound like the plan as we made it Jim?"  
  
Trish shot a look over at Jim who seemed a little uncomfortable being seated next to her. She figured that he was worried she was going to nix the whole plan and they would have to come up with someone else for the job. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that at first she challenged it. She felt kind of bad for the guy. It was obvious he didn't really want her to switch shows. He liked having her on Raw for creative reasons.  
  
"That's the plan Vince. So we will see you on Raw for your last showing Trish. Thanks for agreeing to this without a fight, and I can't wait to see what you can do for Smack down. We want the best division ever over there, and we have faith you can bring us that over time."  
  
"Well guys, if that's all you wanted to tell me, I think I better go check myself into a hotel and get some much needed rest. I've got a long couple of days ahead of me, not to mention the house shows coming up all over the States. Thank you for your time, and your faith in my ability to make things right."  
  
"We have nothing but faith in you Trish, and if Stephanie doesn't get a chance to tell you, welcome to Smack down."  
  
***********  
  
Walking out the office Trish just sighed. She leaned against the wall and though about what was now happening to her. Her best friend Lita had just come back to action and won the women's title in a ladder match with her, and now she was going to have to leave her and build the whole women's division from scratch. She didn't know how much faith she had in herself to do it. She sighed again and then heard someone cough behind her.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was out here."  
  
"Don't worry about it girl, I just have to go see those two about the same thing as you it seems."  
  
"You're John Cena right?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Well John I doubt your going in there for the same reason as me. Unless you're secretly a woman and you want to have a go at me."  
  
John laughed and rubbed his hands together in what seemed like a nervous movement. He didn't think this woman would be this quick with the comments.  
  
"Well I'm no woman, but when you're ready to have a go at me, let me know. Aren't you on the other show anyhow?"  
  
"Not anymore it seems. So maybe you should welcome me here. I'm now a part of your Smack down team."  
  
"Don't sound so happy about it princess. You might break your perfectly carved face. I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with being on this show. I'm here and just look at me."  
  
Trish looked him over and laughed louder then she had intended. She didn't want to be the one to tell him this, but she really didn't know what he was talking about. It seemed he had a good sized ego though, so she would have to break it to him gently.  
  
"What am I supposed to see? All I see is someone who looks like he could be a brother for Eminem. You know the brother that rides his coattails?"  
  
With one sharp movement she walked off down the hallway. She didn't even want to wait to see what kind of response he would think about giving her. She just wanted to get out of here and enjoy a day's peace away from the wrestling business.  
  
**************  
  
"We called you in here to do us a big favor John. You think you are up to it?"  
  
"I'm up for anything Jim, Vince, but you guys already know that."  
  
"We need you to watch over someone for us. She is a new talent to the Smack down roster and we want to make sure she enjoys her time over here. She is really used to Raw and we want to make sure the transition is smooth."  
  
"Sure I can help a pretty dame in a pinch. You guys can count on me."  
  
"See that's what I told Vince. So she will debut on Smack down next week and I want you to be there with her, on camera." Vince said with a huge grin.  
  
"Sure man, what's the angle?"  
  
"We want you to be there for her, on her side, and we want that to show on camera as more. I see you and her being a huge force and a huge story for us. So you're in?"  
  
"I get to work with a pretty dame and keep doing my freestyle raps, why wouldn't I be in?" John asked with a small laugh.  
  
"Good, you'll meet us in the arena next week and meet her, and you guys can go from there. That sound alright?" Jim asked.  
  
"Sure, sounds great, but who is the dame I'm handling?"  
  
"Her name is Trish Stratus, and she is a three time women's champ."  
  
When John heard her name, he thought about the girl in the hall that he had shared words with, none of them being any good. His heart just stopped in his chest. He had just agreed to work with someone that really got his blood boiling. From the looks of it, she had no clue what was going on at this point, only that she was being moved. This could only result in all things bad for him. He put himself ass first into it this time.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: As always read and review! 


	3. The Wonderful Future

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
Summary: Trish Stratus gets moved to Smack down to make better ratings, and she finds herself being placed with the one guy she didn't think she would ever be with. This is a purely romantic fic.  
  
****************  
  
"So they finally brought over a woman with some talent! It took them long enough!"  
  
Trish turned around as she was walking down the hall to the ladies locker room and laid eyes on her old friend, Kurt Angle.  
  
"Yeah, that's what it looks like. How are ya Kurt? When are you going to get your title back?"  
  
"It will come in due time, that is if you don't get it first. I've seen what you've done on Raw for yourself girl, and you are on fire. I'm doing fine by the way, how are you? Feeling a little out of place yet?"  
  
"Yes, like you wouldn't believe. I've walked these halls a hundred times and this never ceases to amaze me. Now being thrown onto another show, well it is a little weird for me."  
  
"It will pass believe me. So where are you heading?"  
  
"Women's locker, and then I've got to meet with Vince and Stephanie about something. Although after being put here, I can't think of one thing they could do that would shock me now."  
  
"That sounds like something Vince would do. Well let me walk to there, and I can bore you with tales of my daughter."  
  
Trish smiled and smacked Kurt lightly on the arm. Whenever they did end up in the same place, she always liked hearing about Kurt's family. He was such a proud father and husband, it was something nice to find among a group of manly men.  
  
"You never bore me with stories about your family Kurt you know that, but I wouldn't mind the walk none the less."  
  
They started down the hallway, when a locker room door opened and Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore popped out. Seeing them, she didn't know if she wanted to run and hide or just catch up with them. Everyone knew about her relationship with Jeff, but she had no idea if Jeff had told Matt. She didn't want to make it a sore spot between them, now that they were on the same show and all.  
  
"Well as I live and breathe! It's Trish Stratus! We heard you were coming to our neck of the woods now. How does it feel girl?" Shannon asked reaching out and giving her a small hug.  
  
"It feels weird as all get out actually, but seeing guys like you make it a little easier. How's Crystal?"  
  
"She's wonderful as always. She wants to know when you are coming back down to Cameron for a visit though. Apparently she misses your shopping knowledge. I've even noticed how wonderful she looks now, in the clothes you two picked out. She never focused on it much before."  
  
"Well I'm glad to help, she is a very beautiful girl, and she just needs to get that out there more. I'm happy that you are taking notice too. I mean she is your wife now. If you don't it could mean trouble for you."  
  
Shannon laughed and Trish noticed Matt crack and small smile. It was apparent that whatever had gone on between her and his brother was still very much playing on Matt's brain. She just had to make sure she kept everything light and didn't mention Jeff.  
  
"So how are you Matt? I'm sorry to hear you lost your belt."  
  
"Yeah, me too, but there are others I can go for."  
  
"Just as long as you stay the hell away from the heavyweight until I win it. I think facing Matt Hardy for my title would be a good show." Kurt said laughing.  
  
"Well when you win it back, you know my number. I want to be first on your list." Matt said turning his face serious for a brief moment.  
  
"Well I hate to break this up but I've really got to drop this stuff off, and get going to see Stephanie. I don't want to create problems on my first night over here. They might have to send me back."  
  
Waving to Matt and Shannon, Kurt and Trish kept on walking down the hall to the women's locker room. There were a few minutes of silence until Kurt broke it.  
  
"Things seemed awkward with you and Matt is he still on about the whole Jeff thing?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea; I would hope it isn't an issue anymore. From what I gather from what I've heard, Jeff is happy now. So that's all that matters."  
  
"Good outlook Trish, I admire it."  
  
"Thanks. We're here! Thank you so much for walking me Kurt. You have to be sure to tell me about your little princess later. We could get together or something."  
  
"That sounds like a plan. I'll catch you later girl."  
  
**************  
  
"We want to put you with someone Trish, not anything serious, and you wont be a manager or anything, but we think that what Eric did on Raw was good with you and Jeff. We want to capture that again with someone pretty close to your own age. How would you feel about that?"  
  
"I feel fine with it Stephanie, who did you have in mind?"  
  
"Actually I will wait for him to get here and make the entrance that way. If that's alright with you?"  
  
"That's more then alright with me. So how are you and Paul doing?"  
  
"Splendid actually. The wedding is almost planned. Thank God it wont be something shown on television. It's funny because Paul was telling me about this dream he had the other night. It made me hope nothing like that happens to me ever."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Paul and I were getting married on television again, but this time Steve Austin was the preacher, and Paul ended up leaving me for Stacey Keibler. That's pretty out there isn't it?" Stephanie said laughing.  
  
Trish couldn't help but laugh along with her. All weddings that happened lately on WWE television never seemed to go off the way they were planned. Billy and Chuck's was a bust, and two of Stephanie's went right down the hole too. She couldn't help but think that Stephanie had the worst luck with television marriage, but that Paul's dream would be dream TV for the WWE.  
  
"It is pretty out there, but anything can happen in the WWE right? That's what we are known for. Pushing the envelope and all of that."  
  
The two women shared a laugh until they heard the door open and Vince step through it. No matter how close she was with the McMahon's she knew that every time Vince walked in the room, the atmosphere just dropped a mile.  
  
"I'm glad you are both here, are you ready to see who you will be working with?"  
  
Trish shot one glance at Stephanie and smiled. She didn't think it would be so hard now that she knew Stephanie knew who it was and was alright with it.  
  
"I can't wait Vince, so bring him in."  
  
Vince smiled and opened the door, and who Trish saw enter almost made her heart stop beating right in her chest. This was not something she was expecting at all. Of all the guys to be placed with, she was now going to be hooked with John Cena. It couldn't get any worse from her. She might as well just throw in the towel in defeat now.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard of John Cena before. Maybe you have even worked with him. He's going to be working very closely with you over the next little bit. We think you two can have the chemistry that you and Jeff had at one time." Vince said noticing Trish's floored expression and wiping the smile off his face.  
  
"I've heard of him."  
  
"We've already met Vince. We just didn't know we would be working with one another so soon." John said trying to take some of the quietness out of the now silent room.  
  
"You've already met? When?"  
  
"The other day after you talked to me about switching shows, John was outside waiting to come in and see you and we shared some words." Trish said through clenched teeth. She didn't really want to work with this ego centric asshole who thought he was God's gift. It just wouldn't fit.  
  
"Well good then, I'm glad you two have gotten a chance to at least know each other a little bit. It will make your jobs that much easier."  
  
"Well dad, don't you think we should let them go over their game plan for tonight? I think Trish needs to get ready for her first Smack down match."  
  
"Very right, we will let you too go, and Stephanie and I will go over some last minute changes. Trish, is it possible you can get a hold of some new theme music?"  
  
"Sure Vince, but why?"  
  
"I made that song property of the Raw brand, and now that you are over here, I think it would be fitting if you could just get some new tunes to play. Maybe John can help you choose something."  
  
"Vince, no offense but I don't think that Vanilla Ice and Eminem are good for what I'm going for. I want something edgier." Trish said trying not to smile at her comments.  
  
"We'll choose something together Vince, believe me. We'll have something by the end of tonight." John said grabbing Trish gently by the arm and excusing themselves out of the room.  
  
**************  
  
"What the hell was that in there princess? You think because you come from Raw you can just demean people?" John said letting go of her arm and glaring her right in the eye.  
  
"I was just stating a fact, and no I don't think I'm special because I'm from Raw alright. Its common knowledge I don't want to be here, so let's just grin and bear this alright?"  
  
"I'm not the one you have to sell on it you ice princess. Try telling yourself that and making it stick."  
  
"You self righteous asshole, don't ever use that tone with me. I'll see you in the ring later alright? I need to go suit up and look for some new theme music."  
  
As Trish made her way down the hallway, John couldn't help feeling bad. This was the second time they had spoken and both times it had ended in them name calling. If he was going to work with this girl, he had better make it easier for her. He remembered what he felt like coming in the first time. This couldn't be easy. He also knew it wasn't going to be easy to get along with her, because she made his every pore burn with anger.  
  
"She's gotten to you hasn't she Cena?" Brian said coming up behind him and laughing.  
  
"Shut up Kendrick. Just suit up and get ready for one hell of an ass kicking, because I've just decided it's not going to be your night for this match."  
  
************** 


	4. Deeper Into You

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
Summary: Trish Stratus gets moved to Smack down to make better ratings, and she finds herself being placed with the one guy she didn't think she would ever be with. This is a purely romantic fic.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. This took me a couple of days to write due to some writer's block which has since passed, and then the whole rapping concept is beyond me. So none the less, here is the next chapter, and I am off to write more to keep it going. I also want to make note that the rap is not mine, because lets face it, this white girl cant rap. I accept that, but the rap was done by a really good friend of mine. If he reads this he will know who he is. If you like it let me know and I will make sure he does them all. *laughs* Anyway read on!  
  
*************  
  
Tazz stepped into the ring and grabbed the microphone that the camera man passed to him. He didn't really believe what he was about to announce, but he knew he felt a little bit of pride in doing it. Having a new addition to the roster was a good thing, and he couldn't wait to see what would happen.  
  
"We have a very special treat for all of you tonight. It's the perfect set up for the women division here on Smack down. Please help me out in welcoming the newest addition to the Smack down roster, Trish Stratus!!!"  
  
The crowd obviously had no idea that she would be making her entrance onto the show because they screamed at the top of their lungs and it was almost to the point of a standing ovation and she hadn't done anything yet. Tazz understood the reaction because over on Raw she had proved herself to be as strong as most of the women they showcased.  
  
Trish walked down the ramp and smiled brightly. She was so glad to be back in the ring and actually getting the best reaction of her career to date. She wasn't happy that she was about to be interrupted by John Cena so he could place himself with her, but this reaction was making up for her under excitement of that. Getting into the ring she took the microphone from Tazz that he had outstretched to her. It was now her time to shine, all over again.  
  
"It's so great to be here in New York City! It's also glad to see all the people out to support some sweet Stratusfaction! I promise I won't let you down, this is going to be a new era for Smack down."  
  
Just as she was about to start talking again John's music hit and he came out onto the platform. She had expected this of course, but she couldn't help feeling that this was an intrusion. Passing the mic back to Tazz she put her hands on her hips. It was time for him to make an ass of himself.  
  
"Yo Yo Yo, cut my music and drop me a beat. Now here's a sight to see, Tazz the wannabe punk, with Trish, who he probably wants in his bunk. Listen Tazz, bad news for you, you're a has been. And now you're announcing? That's the saddest thing I've ever seen. But now Trish, you're on the better show, it's about time someone showed you how to go, and since Tazz only has a bottom feeding job. Let me show you around, instead of this slob. WORD LIFE!"  
  
"Why don't you worry about Spanky and less about me, my job and Trish Stratus pal."  
  
"Spanky wishes I was worried about him."  
  
Tazz looked over at Trish and saw her face set in shock. She knew like he did that this was supposed to happen, but she didn't look to pleased that it was. Passing the microphone to Trish, Tazz took a step forward, looking like he might make a go for Cena.  
  
"You want to show me around do you? What would be the pay off for me? A lesson in rap from a loser?" Trish looked out at the crowd for a split second and saw them laughing. It seemed they liked this angle. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all working with John. He was still the biggest asshole she'd ever met, but he had the crowd at his fingertips waiting to pull the trigger.  
  
"No, you will learn a simple lesson really. What it's like to fight with the big boys. So what do you say Ms. Stratus, are you game for a lesson with the master?"  
  
Trish pretended to think about this for a moment and she looked at Tazz for affect. She was more then ready to drop this bomb on this crowd now; they seemed to want to know what her motives were.  
  
"John, you'll get my answer, but you won't get it now. I've got bigger fish to fry at the moment. I need to make this women's division the best it's ever been. Then and only then will you get my answer."  
  
Throwing the microphone down onto the mat, she made her way out of the ring and up the ramp. As she got to where John was standing, she did a double take of him and walked around him, sizing him up. With a smile and a wave to the crowd she walked to the back, ready to face whatever shit John was about to let loose on her.  
  
**************  
  
"Hey Trish, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Yeah John, what's up?"  
  
"You were good out there. I just wanted to let you know I thought so."  
  
Before Trish could answer he was already making his way down the hallway. She was completely floored considering that since she had come here, all they had said to one another was insulting. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad working with him after all.  
  
Giving it a second thought she ran down the hall after him. She might as well get his input on her new theme music, because they would be using it together at some point in the story line.  
  
"John wait!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have a couple of minutes to spare?"  
  
"It depends. I've got my Kendrick match coming up in about 15 minutes. Will it take longer then that?" he grinned at her, trying to imply something to her. It would be funny if she caught what he was trying to do, and call him on it.  
  
"No believe me it won't. It's about the theme music."  
  
"So you are going to let me choose something?"  
  
"No, I think we can choose it together actually. Are you game?"  
  
John laughed as she copied his words from earlier. He was game to help her do whatever she wanted him too, but he wouldn't let her know it just yet. He had to make her see it first. He knew that he got to her, and he was damn sure she got to him. It would be fun to see where it would lead as they worked closely together in the coming weeks.  
  
"More then game, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Something hard, something heavy hitting, any ideas? Please no Eminem though. I had the rap angle on Raw and I want something better this time out."  
  
"Does everything I suggest have to be white rappers with you Trish? Maybe I do like heavy music, which means I could have the perfect song for you. You just need to trust me, and not lay judgments on me that aren't true."  
  
She hadn't realized that she had offended him. She searched her brain for something to say to make him think that she wasn't trying to lay judgment on him.  
  
"I wasn't trying to... oh forget it. I will figure it out on my own alright? Sorry to bother you."  
  
"No! I will help you. I've got a few ideas and if you don't like them, you don't have to use them alright? We can do this together."  
  
"Really? Without killing each other and trying to insult each other?"  
  
"Yes, I promise you I won't do any more insulting. As long as you don't. I want to make this work Trish, I mean that."  
  
"Then we will make it work."  
  
"Let's go get you some theme music so I can kick Brian's ass."  
  
Trish laughed and they made their way down the hall to John's locker room. He figured it would be better working in there since no one ever went there in between matches. He didn't want the women to start taking either.  
  
Trish was surprisingly happy for the first time since she had gotten moved to Smack down. John was calling a truce with her and he wanted this to be as smooth as possible and Trish wanted the same thing, although she didn't want to admit it just yet. Making their way to John's locker room, she couldn't wait to see what he suggested for her music. It would be a learning experience for them both.  
  
************** 


	5. No One Can See Anyhing On The Other Side...

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
Summary: Trish Stratus gets moved to Smack down to make better ratings, and she finds herself being placed with the one guy she didn't think she would ever be with. This is a purely romantic fic.  
  
A/N: It's been a month since I even tried to update this story, and going back over this account and this story and debating whether to delete it, I decided against it, because even though I might be the worlds worst rapper, I do think a good Cena story could go a long way and I don't want to ever abandon a story on here. I do that enough offline when I write in my notebooks, when I bring them online though they always get finished and they get finished right. So here goes nothing, chapter 5, and then check out my Exist2Inspire name and see the new chapter I'm writing for my Zach Gowen story. OMG its story overload.  
  
********************************  
  
"I was thinking of that one band that Vince used for the pay per view a few months ago. I know you don't think I like rock music but they were pretty good."  
  
"Well he used Trapt, is that who you mean? How easy do you think it would be to get the rights to use the songs we like anyway?"  
  
"It wasn't Trapt, it was another one, and I don't think it's all that hard if they are a band we've used before. I mean have you seen how much we used Kid Rock and Limp Bizkit? I mean those bands were everywhere."  
  
"I see your point, so what was the name of the band then if it wasn't Trapt?"  
  
"Started with a T and wouldn't you know my brain doesn't want to remember it at this point?"  
  
"Trust Company?"  
  
John jumped to his feet like he had just won the lottery. Trish noticed the look of happiness on his face as he realized she knew her music and that he didn't have to think to hard about the name of the band anymore.  
  
"Oh my god girl! You're awesome! I totally wouldn't have gotten that until I was at the hotel alone and not able to tell you. They have this one song, called Falling Apart, and I think for you that song would be awesome."  
  
"I have to admit John; your taste in music shocks me."  
  
"I told you before Trish, I do rap on television, but when I'm just chilling, I like just about everything, and when it comes to theme music, I'm going to tell you what I think is good for you and then it's up to you to decide if I'm right."  
  
"I've never heard the song."  
  
"Then do me a favor princess. While I'm out there showing why I am the master of Thuganomics, why don't you do whatever it is you do, and when you get the chance, listen to the song? Then next week, come find me and let me know what you think. I want you to honestly tell me if I made the right choice."  
  
"It's a deal. And John?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as he headed for his locker room door.  
  
"Thanks for not being what I said you were. Also, thanks for the help with the song."  
  
"You're welcome and I told you in the ring, stick with me and you're going to have so much fun being here on Smack down."  
  
*********************  
  
"This match is scheduled for one fall. Entering first from West Newbury, Mass, weighing in at 248 LBS, John Cena!!!"  
  
The ring announcer shouted his name out to the arena, and making his way down the ramp he could tell people were wondering why Trish wasn't with him. Seeing as he had gone all out earlier and tried to rap his way into her heart and have her join him, her absence was very much missed. He could hear the crowd booing him as well, but they didn't understand that the boo's kept him going and made him just want to fight harder. Since he'd rapped earlier in the evening, he was down at the ring to do one thing, and that was beat Spanky within an inch of his life. Jumping into the ring he warmed up a little more as Spanky's music hit and he made his way down the ramp.  
  
"His opponent for this match, hailing all the way from Olympia, Washington, weighing in at 191 LBS, Spanky!!!"  
  
Spanky ran into the ring and with the sound of the bell the action started. John got on the aggressive very early on and clothes lined Brian hard as he tried to gain some momentum by swinging off the ropes. While Brian lay down on the mat trying to catch his breath, John bounced off the ropes and hit him with elbow drop. Grabbing his leg quickly, the ref falling to the mat to count, John hooked Spanky in and the ref counted to two. Knowing it was early on in the match, John decided to pick him up and do some more damage, so it wouldn't be an easy win. Grabbing Spanky by the hair he lifted him to his feet, and that's when the music started. John was thrown back and looked up towards the ramp and that's when he saw it.  
  
******************  
  
Trish made her way down the ramp with a huge smile, and John couldn't help but smile along with her. She had chosen her music, and he felt pretty damn good that it was his choice. He was a little shocked that they were able to use it right away, but it did seem to suit her and go over well with the crowd.  
  
Not knowing what she was doing down there, seeing how it wasn't in the script that she be there at all, John just dropped his plan of attack on Brian and went over to help Trish into the ring. Sliding through the ropes she smiled brightly at John and looked innocently at Spanky. Walking over to the ropes she grabbed the microphone that was passed her way and interrupted the match.  
  
As Spanky regained his wits in the corner turnbuckle, Trish put the mic to her lips, and with one last smile at John, started to talk to the crowd.  
  
"Now I know you're all wondering what I am doing out here for this match, and I'll admit it is a little selfish of me, but I had to do it now, otherwise the opportunity might be lost. So what am I here to do? Well I'm here to show you what the REAL Trish Stratus is all about."  
  
Throwing the microphone down, she ran over to the corner where Brian was crouched and whispered something in his ear. When she turned around, John grabbed her by the arm, playing along and demanding what she was up too. That was when Trish got the last laugh and with a quick slap to John's face, and a comeback to hit her from him, Trish ducked out of the way and John was hit in the face with a drop kick off the top rope.  
  
With a quick laugh she jumped out of the ring and made her way up the ramp, smiling big and waving at John with a quick laugh. When John turned back to face his opponent, Spanky caught him off guard and hit him with the sliced bread number 2, knocking him out, and hooking the leg, Spanky won the match with the one...two..Three.  
  
Brian made his way out of the ring and up the ramp to where Trish was waiting patiently. Stephanie had come to her only moments before and asked her to do this run in, and make it seem like she wasn't going to be with Cena, but that she would be with Kendrick. Trish had loved the idea and went along with it, but looking at the ring now, where John was still lying, playing to the crowd, she felt kind of bad that he hadn't seen it coming. Lifting Brian's hand in the air, she smiled a fake smile and made her way back to the locker room area.  
  
******************  
  
"Nice Job out there girl! I loved you laying it into Cena." Mark said coming up behind her and grabbing her into a huge hug and spinning her around. Ever since Mark had become a father of a little girl, he was always into hugging and being close with all the women on either roster. He wasn't interested in them in a romantic way; he just wanted to be close to everyone before his time was up. Trish was glad she was the first person that she'd seen after what she'd done.  
  
"I'm not too sure John loved it though Mark. I was supposed to be teaming up with him. This was a last minute monkey wrench. But did you see his face? I don't think we are going to work together."  
  
"You said it was a monkey wrench right? It had nothing to do with you princess, and if John doesn't see that then screw him. He'll learn when he fights me next month at the pay per view won't he?"  
  
Trish smiled and gave Mark another quick hug before making her way down the hallway to change and take a shower. As she started to change out of her sweaty clothes, there was a light knock on the door. Wrapping the towel around her exposed upper body, she called out that it was alright to come in.  
  
"What the hell was that out there? Some kind of sick revenge?"  
  
"John what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, so don't play stupid here girl. You come out blaring the music I chose for you, without even a word of warning and then help in kicking my ass, how is that fair?"  
  
"Stephanie came and asked me to do it, so we would throw the fans off for awhile about our intentions. John I'm not going to say sorry to you here so you can make your ego feel better. I did my job."  
  
"I thought we had a truce?"  
  
"We do, I don't verbally attack you and vise versa, I didn't do that to you did I?"  
  
John looked at her intently and that's when he realized that he had walked in on her while she was changing. He knew she might be busy when he got there, but when she'd told him to come in, he was sure she was decent. Just looking at her now, wasn't healthy because he wanted to take the towel off of her. Snapping himself out of it and staring back into her eyes, he sighed.  
  
"No you didn't. I know its just business. I'm sorry I ran in here so bent out of shape."  
  
"Don't worry about it, that stuff happened all the time over on RAW. But did you like my surprise for you?" she asked smiling big at him, forcing him to want to smile right back at her.  
  
"Yes I did, didn't I tell you it would be a good choice?"  
  
"You did, and I listened. See we make a better team then we thought don't we?"  
  
With a little laugh John turned around and headed for the door. He had to get back to his own locker room and clean up and he didn't want to keep her from what she was doing either.  
  
"I'll let you finish up with what you were doing before I got here, and if you're free later, would you like to go get something to eat?"  
  
"I'd like nothing more John, come back and get me before you leave, and we'll go together."  
  
John made his way out of her locker room and down the hall slowly to his. He couldn't explain what was happening to him, but from the moment he met this woman, she got under his skin, and since he had thought up the amazing idea of the truce, it wasn't under his skin in a bad way. Now he just had to see if she felt the same.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: I don't know how well that match is going to come across, because I haven't done one of those in awhile, I just needed to use it for the filler with Trish. I hope you like it, and there will be more raps over time, but not as good as the one from two chapters ago. Me and my friend haven't really spoken in awhile, so I've lost my Cena in the making! LOL so anyway, enjoy this latest installment and I will be back tomorrow with another to keep this alive :) 


	6. Heaven is A Place On Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: It has been a long hard road for me and this fiction, but none the less I am giving it a try and getting back into the groove of it, but never fear I will be working on my other fictions and my other name. Thanks for all the support with this story thus far, keep it coming; it fuels my juices for this fiction.  
  
*************************************  
  
As John walked into the arena his thoughts flooded back to the week before when him and Trish had gone out after the show, and he felt himself get lost in the thoughts of that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what did you have in mind to do tonight John Boy?"  
  
"Don't call me that, it was bad enough hearing it from my mother, but when chicks do it, it ruins the whole persona I have going."  
  
"But is that persona the real you?" Trish asked, keeping her eyes in the road, but making sure her question got across as she drove. This had to be the first time that a guy hadn't gotten anal over her getting behind the wheel of a car. It even seemed like John liked it.  
  
"Yes it is. But none the less, hearing you call me John Boy freaks me out."  
  
"Then consider it dropped. I mean didn't we make that pact not to do anything to piss the other one off?"  
  
"Yeah, and Trish it's called a truce."  
  
"Yeah, keep your mouth shut."  
  
"But if I did that, then where would we go babe?"  
  
Laughing, Trish turned the car into a midnight diner, and not wasting a moment, shut the ignition off and hopped out.  
  
"Are you coming smart guy?"  
  
John hadn't expected a diner to be this busy at this time of night but it was jumping and he had to admit that he liked the atmosphere and was glad that he hadn't had a chance to choose. This just seemed perfect.  
  
As they were taken to the booth in the back, Trish sat down and looked across the table studying his face.  
  
"You don't like it do you?"  
  
"I do like it actually, it's quaint. How did you find a place like this in a town like this?"  
  
"Call it a woman's instinct, and I am glad you like it. So why don't you pick something you want to eat and we can get down to business."  
  
John laughed and looked into her eyes as she said it. "What business would that be?"  
  
"The business of having a good time that's what. Now order before I do it for you."  
  
John took a look at the menu and when the waitress came back to take the order, she flashed him a smile. After a few minutes of taking the order she left and Trish burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh she was totally coming on to you and you didn't even flinch."  
  
"Well I happen to be sitting here with a gorgeous woman, why the hell would I want to ruin it?"  
  
"Because she was hot and totally wanting you. The girl sitting with you isn't interested."  
  
"Not even a little bit?"  
  
Blushing, Trish tried to hide it, only to make herself look even worse. Taking her hand away from her face and allowing John to see the hint of red in her cheeks, he smiled causing her to break out laughing to hide the embarrassment.  
  
"Yes a little bit, but don't tell on me, I wouldn't want you to get a big head. Oh wait, you already have one!"  
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice. What happened to the truce?"  
  
Nodding her head to acknowledge that she hadn't forgotten, Trish heard a song she liked on the jukebox and immediately pulled John to his feet to dance with her.  
  
"Wait Trish, are you sure you want to do this? People are watching us."  
  
"I want to dance and I know you want to dance with me. You get to touch me and hold me as close as you want and I won'' push you away.  
  
As they got out onto the dance floor, John wrapped his arms around her, bringing her face down to his chest, he just swayed with the music. He noticed the waitress bring the food, but there was no way in hell he was moving back now.  
  
At the end of the song, instead of pulling away from her and going back to where they were seated, he looked down into her eyes, and seeing the heat embalming in them, he brought his head down and kissed her deeply, tasting the sweat and the salt on her lips and just taking it all in. There wasn't any other place he wanted to be right now then with this woman and in this moment.  
  
"Wow." Trish managed to mutter as the kiss ended and they made their way back to their table with the sound of faint clapping dancing around them as people in the diner took notice of the intimate moment they had shared. Blushing, Trish waved to the people and took her seat.  
  
"Now you know that is going to be in their paper tomorrow and the WWE is going to have a field day with it."  
  
"Yes but you knew that when you kissed back didn't you?"  
  
'I did, and I wouldn't mind doing it again." She whispered before taking a bite into her food. Closing his eyes and reliving that moment, John felt someone tap him on the shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?" he asked, a little pissed off that someone had taken him away from his thoughts.  
  
"We have a match next, I just wanted to make sure you were on this planet." Kurt said, laughing and slapping his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I was remembering something I had to do before the match."  
  
"Well you've got ten minutes. I suggest that you take this time to do it, otherwise our match is going to go down like shit."  
  
Smiling at Kurt as he walked away, he decided that he had to do this and if he didn't, he might lose his one shot at making this whole thing work. They were a good team and he didn't want to lose it now.  
  
**************************************  
  
"I'm decent, come on in!" Trish exclaimed as she heard the knock on the locker room door. All the women had gone out to see their men, and now she was here alone getting ready for her match against Shaniqua.  
  
As she watched the room door open she saw the familiar hat and smiled. She hadn't seen or heard from him since their date and she thought he had forgotten completely about what had happened. Seeing him now made it all flood back.  
  
"I'm not interrupting am I?"  
  
"No of course not, I wouldn't have let you in if you had been silly. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Just this."  
  
Making his way from the door quickly he picked her up into his arms, realizing how well she fit and he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her lips to meet his this time, and to slowly slide his tongue into her mouth, pushing the kiss deeper and deeper. After a few minutes and feeling the need for a breath he pulled away and let her go.  
  
"Wow what did I do to deserve that display? She asked sweetly throwing him a look that just made his insides turn to mush.  
  
"I just had to do it."  
  
"Well I am glad you had to do it. There was something other then kissing I had to talk to you about though."  
  
"What's that princess?"  
  
"I'm supposed to come down and help Kurt win tonight. They will eventually put us together for sure, but for tonight they want me to do this."  
  
"You're worried that I would be angry weren't you?"  
  
"A little" Trish said, allowing her blush from the other night to come back in full force.  
  
"Well don't be. Just make sure you make yourself look hot tonight, because once this interference is over, I am coming back here and I am taking you out."  
  
"And if I say no?"  
  
"Then I might just have to kiss you again."  
  
Smiling, and touching his chest gently, she kissed his lips and watched him walk away to go suit up for his match. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it seemed that she was going to like working on Smack Down.  
  
"God help me, I think I have a thing for John Cena."  
  
*********************************************** 


	7. Hold My Hand, And Stay With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: Okay, so thank you everyone for those reviews on that last chapter. It's cool that people are still reading this one even though I never update it. Well wait, I am doing that now, so that's not entirely true now is it? Well thank you for all the kind words and thoughts. I'm glad I write well when I'm drunk, LOL. So this is a sober Melissa and this is the next chapter.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"So when did you and Cena start going out?" Amy asked her friend as they sat down in the coffee shop awaiting their order. Amy had flown in from RAW to give her the dirt and Trish knew the conversation would soon get around to John Cena and the closeness growing between them.  
  
"We aren't dating Amy. We're trying to build a good working relationship, and get past our need to attack each other verbally. I guess you could say we are becoming friends."  
  
"Yeah but I was friends with Matt before we dated and I didn't let him grope and kiss me all the time. I saw the way he looked at you back at the hotel when I came knocking on your door. I totally interrupted something. He's got it bad for you girl."  
  
"Oh he does not!" Trish said blushing. She always blushed these days and it was starting to drive her nuts. It would figure that John would help bring out her worst qualities. She didn't want to admit it to anyone else but when Amy had said that John had it bad for her, she felt it was the other way around. The longer they worked together, the more interesting this all became.  
  
"So what do they have planned for you over there on Smack down?"  
  
"I'm tagging with John on Tuesday night for the taping."  
  
"Wait a second here, Matt told me that you two weren't on the same side yet. How did you end up tagging with him?"  
  
"I kind of did a 'kick him when he's down" thing in the ring last week at a house show and now Vince thinks that this is a good way to get revenge or something."  
  
"Who is it against?"  
  
"Shaniqua and Doug Basham."  
  
"Well that should be fun, look out for the whip though. I mean she's a mean bitch with that thing."  
  
Trish laughed and took a big gulp of her coffee, not realizing that it would be hot still, and coughing, she watched Amy's expression turn soft.  
  
"You really hate talking about him don't you?"  
  
"I don't, it's just really weird."  
  
"Well I am your best friend, so why don't you tell me what's so weird about it. I mean I am dating a wrestler too ya know."  
  
"Yes I know, but you and Matt grew up around each other. Do you realize how much shit it could cause if word really got out that me and John are dating?"  
  
"About the same as Matt and I, but you need to think about it like this. If you admit it and smile, then you have the chance to control it. If you lie, and people need to start digging on you, then there are no boundaries."  
  
Trish listened to what Amy was saying to her and she realized that as always she had a very valid point. She was so worried about what people would think about her and John that she wasn't really enjoying it. Maybe it was time that she just admitted to someone how she felt.  
  
"I like him. Right now that's all I really know for sure, but for the love of God, I don't want me admitting it to be the one thing that messes it up."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Remembering that she had a meeting with Stephanie before the broadcast, Trish headed straight for her office when she entered the building. Knocking on the door, she waited until she heard the call from inside telling her she could enter.  
  
"So what did you need to see me about Stephanie?"  
  
"We have an idea we want to spring on you, and I really want to hear what you think about it before I decide on the course of action."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Well we have been in talks on this for a while now, and we think that it would be a good benefit to Smack Down to have a women's title on the show. Now why I want your input is because we are going to make you win it since you seem to be the only woman on this side thus far that has the good grace to carry it well. So what do you think?"  
  
"I love it, but there is one concern that I have here."  
  
"Well what is it?" Stephanie asked, trying to make sure that there were no issues going into it.  
  
"Well would I have to wrestle Sable in bra and panties matches? Because I think over the last five years I have come a long way, and I think that it's better if I stick to what I am good at."  
  
"Well you needn't worry about who you will face. We have seriously scouted some women that are sexy but at the same time take pride in wrestling. I think you will be impressed with who we bring in. But doing this means that we may need to change our original plan just a little."  
  
"Oh, how so?"  
  
"Well I know you didn't want to work with John when we first brought you over, and I have heard the arguments from all sides why it isn't a good plan, but I think it's still something that we can work with, and do it well. With the title coming in for you though, you won't be able to be around him as much as you were. How do you feel about that?"  
  
"I can handle it." Trish answered, hoping that her face didn't show the ultimate disappointment that was fueling inside of her body and her head right now. Just when things couldn't get any better, they wanted to pull the plug on it. She was happy that she was going to be fighting real women fighters, but at the same time, the excuse that John had to be around her and her around him was just about to be wiped out.  
  
Standing up from the chair, Trish threw Stephanie a smile, to reassure her that everything was indeed all right, and as she started towards the door, she remembered something she needed to ask.  
  
"Have you talked to John about any of this as of yet or is just something you wanted to throw by me right now?"  
  
"I haven't seen John yet, why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you mind if I tell him? I think I might be able to make his night with this news, and there is nothing I want more then to make that man happy."  
  
"I don't mind at all, let me know what he does alright? He seems like the type to get egotistical on you, and I wouldn't mind hearing how male he can get."  
  
"No problem Steph, and thanks again for doing all of this for me, and for giving me the belt when you bring it in."  
  
"Your Welcome, and thank you for coming to Smack Down."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Opening the locker room door a bit, Trish glanced around to make sure that none of the guys were walking around in the nude, and noticing that no one was in there, she made her way in.  
  
"Trish what are you doing here? Don't we have a thing later?" John asked, coming out of the shower stall, and rubbing his wet hair with the towel. She also took notice of the short towel around his waist, and how snug it looked.  
  
"Yeah our thing is later, but there is something I need to tell you about."  
  
"Well I'm all ears, but would you mind helping me with something first?" he asked, grinning at her from ear to ear. Trish smiled back and moved closer to him. In the last two weeks she had grown to know that he always liked to be kissing her when they were around each other alone, and this time was no different. Getting close enough to feel his breath on her face, she pulled in close and put her lips to his in one electric moment.  
  
"Mmmhmm now that's much better. So do you want to tell me what's got you so straight faced and serious?"  
  
"Stephanie told me some news and I don't know how it's going to make you feel."  
  
"Oh this sounds bad, are they firing me or something?"  
  
"Nothing that serious, but they do want to pull the plug on the angle with the two of us for now, slow it down or something. They want to make me have the women's championship."  
  
"But there is no women's belt on this show."  
  
"There is as of now. I am going to be in a match with some new girls and I am going to win the title, which means no more us, and that means we won't see each other anymore."  
  
"And how did you think I would feel about this Trish?" he said, hearing his voice coming out in a bare whisper.  
  
"I don't know, I just know how I feel about it."  
  
"And how do you feel about it?"  
  
"I wish I was back on RAW."  
  
"I don't wish you were on RAW. I am so happy for you, you're going to be the one that's going to be the best on this show, you can teach all these other girls a thing or two. As far as how I feel about us being split, it's on camera only baby."  
  
"What are you saying?" she said, her heart beating faster with hopefulness.  
  
"I'm saying that we made a truce not to attack each other, and the more I am around you, the more attacking you isn't on my mind. Trish I like you a lot and if you are willing to work with me, I still want to see you, outside of this ring and the cameras."  
  
Not knowing what to say, and the words no where in sight, Trish just did what comes naturally, and she pulled him close to her fast and hard and kissed him deeply, getting completely lost in each other. They were so into each other and the feel of each other's touch they didn't hear the door to the locker room open and the person walk in.  
  
"Well isn't this a nice shock! It looks like someone has some explaining to do."  
  
******************************************************* 


	8. Hard To Live The Life You Choose

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: I do not want to lose my love of writing this one again and let it sit for two months with no movement so here is another chapter. Then in a week you will get another one when work stops sucking my life stops blowing chunks. Thank you all for reading this story still and for reviewing it. I am glad that people still like it and haven't given up on it!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Jesus Kurt you scared the hell out of me!" John said, pulling away from Trish and shooting his friend a look of death.  
  
"If looks could kill John Boy, I think I might have just died. Why didn't you come out and tell me about this earlier when I asked you?"  
  
Trish turned to face John and then looked back to Kurt. "You asked him about what was going on with us?"  
  
"Yes you're damn right I did. He has done nothing but talk about you, and then get lost in space when he's in here, so I wanted to know what was up and why his head was somewhere else these days."  
  
"He didn't tell you anything then I take it?"  
  
"Not a word."  
  
Turning back to John, she smiled, and took him by the hand. " Then allow me to tell you Kurt. You see John, and me although starting out with the fighting, have come to like one another. Isn't that right John?"  
  
He had never been so put on the spot in his life outside of the ring and he honestly didn't know what the right words to say right now were. He did like her, but coming out and telling people about it only meant that it wouldn't work out like it had been, so instead of agreeing with her, he single handily figured out how to make her hate him.  
  
"Nothing is going on, she thinks that since we slept together once that we are a thing. You know what these girls are like Kurt, always after you in some way or another. Just thank God that you're married and that she's not after you. She's a hard one to get to leave you alone."  
  
Trish pulled away and looked at John as he spoke the tears evident on her face. She had been totally happy one minute that he wanted to be with her and not worried about her changing her path on the show, and now, he was a complete asshole. Not wanting to hear another word that he had to say, she pushed her way past Kurt and ran out of the locker room. John watched the door slam behind her and put his hands to his forehead. He had really done it this time.  
  
"What the hell was that about John?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about dude."  
  
"Listen, this isn't Adam or Rey or Matt you're talking to here dude, this is me, Kurt Angle. I'm happily married with a baby girl. I'm about ten years older then you and what you just did there was not only lie to me to make me think something different, but you just broke that girls heart."  
  
"I told you, me and her aren't anything serious."  
  
"Then what did I just walk in on man? Because the way she was holding onto you and the way you were with her, well it seemed pretty damn serious. I'm also going to go out on a limb here and say that in order to make yourself look like a bigger asshole you lied about sleeping with her too right?"  
  
John didn't need to say anything because Kurt saw it written all over his face. John had been trying to hide it so that it wouldn't get ruined, but at the same time had just done a smash up job of ruining it himself.  
  
"John listen to me, I know Trish really well, she's good friends with my wife and totally loves my little girl almost like it's her own, and I'm your friend too, but what you did was wrong. I know getting involved with a superstar is hard, and keeping it from leaking out sucks too, but this is not the way to do it. Admitting to me that you like this girl wouldn't have gone anywhere else but this room."  
  
"I don't know what to do here Kurt."  
  
"Well I suggest you figure it out soon, because you are screwing with peoples lives here. I'm gonna get out of here, but my advice to you now is find her, and get down and grovel because Trish is a class act, one of a kind, and if you don't fix this someone else will do it for you."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Trish what are you doing here?" Amy said opening her door and letting her friend into the room. Amy noticed that her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. She figured that this had something to do with one smack down superstar and when Trish decided to speak, she realized she was right.  
  
" I have to be the stupidest girl in the entire world."  
  
'Why are you the stupidest girl in the whole world?"  
  
"I should have just trusted my first instinct and not let that asshole get to me, but he did and now I got my heart ripped apart."  
  
"This is about John?"  
  
"Yes this is about John."  
  
'What happened?"  
  
"Well Stephanie told me that I was going to be the first ever Smack Down Women's Champion and that my story line with John was going to be pulled, so I went to tell him and to let him know that I didn't want that to stop whatever was happening and we kissed."  
  
"Okay so what is so bad about that?"  
  
"Well Kurt walked in and when I told him that John and I were a thing, he denied it to make himself look cool or whatever and said some of the most hurtful things I had ever heard."  
  
"Well that sounds like shit."  
  
"Yeah you're telling me. I don' think I can ever stand to be around him again after what he did. Maybe this woman's title shot will be the best thing for me. I can do it, then get moved back to RAW where I belong."  
  
"You belong on Smack down Trish, you make that show what it is for the women. Just stick it out. I know what he did is pretty bad, and believe me I want to kick his ass for it, but don't make him force you out."  
  
Before Trish could respond, there was another knock on Amy's hotel room door. Going to it and opening it a little, she opened it wider and let the people into the room. Trish had expected to see John come to grovel for what he had done, but who was actually there was a whole hell of a lot worse.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"John I'm glad I caught you." Stephanie said as she saw him walking down the hallway towards the exit. She had stayed behind later then usual to set up the women's title hunt, and now that she was finished it, there was something she had to talk to John about.  
  
"What can I do for you Stephanie?" he asked, not looking her in the eye. After what had happened with Trish he knew that he was an absolute asshole and wasn't worthy of looking at anyone. He had to find her and make this better, otherwise he never would be.  
  
"Well it's about Survivor Series. How would you feel about being put in a 5 on 5 match?"  
  
"I'd say that sounds pretty fucking cool. Who would I be working with?"  
  
"Well Brock Lesnar made a team as you know, and he has gotten his four men, so now it's Kurt's time to pick his four guys and he's already got Benoit and he's asked that you be the third man on his team. So what do you say?"  
  
"I say I'm in, but if you don't mind I really need to find someone right now."  
  
"Who would that be? I think everyone left for the night."  
  
"I can't really get into it, but I made a huge mess of things tonight with a woman, and if I don't find her, I don't think I will be able to fix it."  
  
"I saw Trish leave, she was crying and she told Nidia something about going to see Amy before she left town. I hope you can work this out, and if she asks, I didn't tell you where she was."  
  
"Thanks a lot Stephanie, and I promise that if this gets fixed or not I will put on the best damn show of my life in that match with Kurt."  
  
A/N2: Shorter chapter but good place to leave it. So who came to Amy's hotel room and why would Trish be affected? Will John be able to make it up to her? All this in more next chapter. 


	9. I'd Rather Be With You

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: So I couldn't wait until the weekend to write the next chapter of this because I know most of you are dying to know who was in that room or who was at the door anyway, and if you read the first chapter you will gain insight into who it might be, but no backpedaling now, I am about to give you the next chapter, so as always read and review and tell me what you think!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Making his way down the hall of the arena at a fevered pace, John checked his watch. He didn't know how long he had to get to Trish and if she would even listen to him if he did get there in time. He had a lot to make up for here, and he was the first one to admit it. Pushing his way through the doors, he came face to face with Kurt.  
  
"She's gone to see Amy dude."  
  
"I know that Kurt, and if you don't mind I am trying to get there as fast as I can. I know I made a mess of things and that you think I did too, so I can't waste anymore time sitting around here talking about it."  
  
"You really like her don't you?"  
  
"Yes Kurt I thought we established that. I was a lying sack of dog shit back in the locker room and it took her walking out crying to realize it. So like I said if you don't mind."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"What?" John asked taken aback that he wanted to ride with him after what John had done to his friend earlier.  
  
"You heard me pal, I want to come with you. I figure she won't listen to you if you just show up there, and that's even if Amy lets you through her door. So if you show up with me, and she sees that I obviously don't hate you, you might have an in."  
  
Nodding his head in agreement, willing to take whatever help he could get right now, they made their way towards the car.  
  
"There is one thing you need to know though."  
  
"What's that Kurt?"  
  
"Amy is a link for Trish, and it's a link you won't like if it happens to come to life again."  
  
"What the hell are you talking in code for man? What link are you talking about?"  
  
"Jeff Hardy is what I am talking about. You do know that they dated for a really long time right?"  
  
"They did what?"  
  
"It was all the news over on Raw for a long time. They dated and they tried to hide it as best they could, and then when he left or got busted or whatever happened, it came out in the open and she ended up getting asked about it in every interview."  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"Yeah that's what I said. It hit her pretty hard and for a long time that's all people saw when she went out there to entertain. That's why they moved her over there. So the fact that she came right out and told me that she liked you and you were dating was a big thing for her. She obviously got past the entire backlash from Jeff."  
  
"But you think he could come back on the scene and ruin whatever is happening here?"  
  
"That's exactly what I think. Jeff and I never got close, but he did love her from what I hear and it was pretty bad, them splitting I mean."  
  
"Well I don't think he's in town right now, so let's just focus on me getting to her and making this alright again okay?"  
  
'Whatever you say buddy. I'm here for ya."  
  
"You aren't going to break out with the whole huganomics thing again are ya?"  
  
***************************************  
  
"Hey Matt!" Trish exclaimed, running into his arms and giving him a huge hug. Even though they were on the same show, she never got to really sit down and talk with him like she used too and seeing him here now was just so awesome. She didn't know when she wrapped her arms around him that the bigger problem was standing behind him.  
  
"Hey Trish." He said, stepping out from behind his brother and walking into the room, his eyes never leaving her body.  
  
"Jeff, will wonders never cease. How are you?" she managed to choke out her eyes following his and wishing she was somewhere else at this moment. She had been doing alright, and now this had to happen.  
  
"I've been better, how about you?"  
  
"Doing well thanks."  
  
"You don't look it." Jeff said, meaning it. He looked her up from head to toe and though she looked as fit as ever, her face was streaked with her makeup, like she had been crying. The last time he had seen her she had been doing the same thing and it was a look that didn't suit her, she was too stunning for that.  
  
"You know, I don't think I can handle this right now after all. Amy I will get out of your hair and let you all catch up. Thanks for listening."  
  
As she made her way to the door, Jeff reached out her arm and pulled her back gently.  
  
"Don't go, if it would make it better I can leave, because I know you probably want to talk to Matt."  
  
"No actually its fine, I can leave."  
  
Amy had to interrupt them before she got a headache with all the back and forth they were doing.  
  
"Neither one of you is leaving. Now Matt and I are going to get some refreshments from downstairs, and when we come back you better both be here still."  
  
***************************************  
  
"So you really think that Jeff could be a problem later for us?" John asked as Kurt continued to drive like a maniac down the road.  
  
"Yeah I do to be honest with you. She really loved him and that's a first for her. I actually heard her telling Karen all of this the other day when she was over visiting. I hate that he did that to her, but there was no denying she was happy. Sort of like she was tonight."  
  
"Until I went and messed it all up right?"  
  
"Yes, that's it in a nutshell."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for, we need to get to that Holiday Inn soon, I need to make this girl mine again."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"So why does it look like you've been crying?" Jeff asked putting his hand gently over hers as they both sat down in the empty bed.  
  
Trish really didn't want to get into this with Jeff, knowing their past and what she had to overcome to get to where she was now, but he was there, and he always did have a way of making her talk, mainly because he was always quiet when they were together before.  
  
"Guy trouble is all. Nothing major."  
  
"It's more then that and you know it. So what did this guy do to make you cry?"  
  
"He couldn't admit that we were dating."  
  
"Well does he have a reason for wanting to keep silent?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a wrestler, but I thought he didn't care, because that's what he gives off when we are together. I guess I was just ready to bring it out and I didn't care. So really it was my fault."  
  
"No it's not. You felt comfortable and he didn't and the least he could have done was tell you. Do you mind if I ask who?"  
  
"John."  
  
"John who?"  
  
"John Cena."  
  
"Okay wait a second here, you were dating John Cena? Isn't he like totally unlike anyone that you have dated before?"  
  
"Well I didn't think that it mattered and I didn't think he could do the damage that you did to me, so excuse me if he's not what you think I should be with."  
  
"That's not what I meant Trish. I just don't like the fact that he made you cry is all. I know I did a lot of that when I left and I thought the next time I would see you, you would be smiling."  
  
"Well life sucks doesn't it?"  
  
"I guess it does babe. For what it's worth I'm sorry. I'm going through a little bit of that myself now actually."  
  
"What? You and Beth didn't work out like you thought you would?"  
  
"Not even close and there was always something there that was stopping us from really being ya know?"  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"You Trish, you were the one thing that kept me from really loving her the way she wanted me too."  
  
************************************************* 


	10. You Know It's Time To Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: You guys seem to be really digging this one, and although I know how it starts and finishes, the stuff in the middle comes to me when I'm working, so you might not like the general way this one goes but never fear, I always make someone happy in my fictions, so this is just another case of that. Please review and let me know what you think because for some reason I love this story more then any other.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"You can't possibly want to blame this on me Jeff. Beth and you had issues before I even came on the scene and you told me that yourself." Trish stated more then a little upset now that Jeff could possibly think this was her fault at all.  
  
"That's not what I meant Trish; please don't take me the wrong way. You're right; me and Beth had our issues when we dated the first time. I asked her for the time apart from each other because most of the time all I could do was think about ringing her neck, but I thought the second time would be easier."  
  
"And it wasn't?"  
  
"No because after that breakup with her and then meeting you the way we did, there was no way I could go back to her and just pretend things weren't that much better with you. I mean Trish, you are in this business and you know what I go through and unfortunately she doesn't."  
  
"That's not her fault Jeff." As much as Trish wanted to root for Beth here and make Jeff not confess how much he did care for her, she couldn't help but feel the slightest twang of sadness. She had missed being with him too, and when he left and went back to Cameron, she thought her whole world had ended.  
  
"I know. God this isn't coming out right at all is it?" Jeff asked, searching her face for some kind of feeling that would tell him she did indeed understand what he was going through.  
  
"It's coming out fine. When you left the WWE Jeff, you did more damage to me then to anything else. We dated and I fell in love with you and I thought that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. No one got me quite like you did; quirks and all, and I thought you felt the same. When I found out that you went back to the one person you said didn't get you, well you took my heart with you and you never gave it back. Not even John can repair the damage that you did when you left. I don't blame you, you did what you had to do at the time, but I won't sit here and say that this declaration is coming way past time."  
  
"But what does me telling you this mean for the moment Trish?"  
  
"It means what it means. I am just now getting over getting my heart stomped on again by a wrestler not that much different then you were before. Right now I won't go back in time and say I want you back because I don't."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to just be."  
  
"Dare I ask what you mean by that? Or would that be considered insensitive of me for not understanding your meaning?"  
  
"You can ask, and I will tell you with no issue. I am so stressed out with this jump in shows and I did something stupid getting together with John when I wasn't totally over you. So what I want to do for right now is to take a step back from all of it and just exists."  
  
"I can let you do that."  
  
"Can you?" Trish asked, raising her eyes, not quite sure whether to believe him or not.  
  
"Only if I can do one thing."  
  
"You can do whatever you want at this point Jeff; I have never once stood in your way before."  
  
Listening to her give him the opening he so desperately wanted, he reached in and cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her gently at first and when she warmed up to the idea more, he deepened it. They were so lost in each other and the moment that they didn't hear the door open and slam shut.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" John demanded when he heard the door slam behind him and he made his way over to where they were sitting.  
  
Pulling apart and feeling slightly bad for letting herself get roped in again; Trish just threw John a look of disdain. There was no way he was going to make her feel worse then she already did and if he thought he could he was dead wrong.  
  
"What did it look like John?" Trish spat out, finally seeing Kurt standing on the other side of John and throwing him a wave.  
  
"You got that pissed at me that you had to come here and say you were seeing Amy but all the while you wanted to suck face with that punk?"  
  
"John it was nothing just relax alright? I kissed her." Jeff interjected not wanting Trish to be on the end of a very bad situation, which it was brewing up to be.  
  
"You kissed her? So I didn't see her kissing you back and not breaking away from you then?"  
  
Before any of them could answer Matt and Amy chose that moment to come back into the room, obviously startled that there was two extra bodies then when they had left.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here? John, Kurt what are you two doing here?"  
  
"Making a huge mistake. I should have seen this coming as soon as Kurt warned me about him. Damn, I cannot believe I was such an idiot." John said stalking in anger towards the door, not waiting for Kurt but knowing he just wanted to get out of there.  
  
"John wait! Will you at least hear me out a little bit?" Trish managed to choke out, seeing how angry he was and wanting to do whatever it took to make him understand that this was a horrible mistake on her part too.  
  
"I don't know why I bothered. Jeff obviously still has your heart and can walk all over it whenever he wants. Listen, let me tell you something and then I am out of here for good. If he breaks your heart again, don't come to me alright? You two make me sick."  
  
Without another word he stormed out of the room, Kurt fast on his heels knowing that he had to do something to calm John down before he blew his top on someone that didn't deserve it.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Okay Trish, what was John doing here ands why do you guys make him sick?" matt asked, searching his younger brothers face for some sign of something being the matter, but the only thing he could find was a huge grin like he had won the lottery.  
  
"John came in here and caught me and Jeff-well kissing."  
  
"You didn't." Amy choked out completely in shock. She knew about their past but she didn't think that Trish would allow that to happen again. Not to mention that she seemed pretty beat up over what John had done to her earlier that night.  
  
"I did and it was wrong. Jeff I am sorry but this doesn't change anything and as much as I want to believe that you wouldn't hurt me this time, I just can't. Now if you don't mind I need to catch up with John before leaves. As pissed as I still am with him I think I need to hear him out."  
  
Standing from the bed she pushed her way past Jeff's open arms and on to the door, hell bent on making John understand what she did and why she did it out of anger. She didn't want to lose him and go back with Jeff.  
  
"Well this is quite the mess that you got yourself into isn't it Jeff? What are you going to do to fix it now?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows in question.  
  
"I'm going to win her back is what I'm going to do."  
  
***************************************************** 


	11. Let Love Lead The Way

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: So I have decided to write another chapter to this one today, even though I did one last night, because I don't want to forget it's here again and then never come back to it. This chapter will be a song chapter, so be warned it might not be one that you like. It's just a song I have on my list here that seems to suit Trish pretty well. I will tell you what it is at the end of the chapter. Read and Review and let me know what you think.  
  
*********************************************  
  
// what makes this world go round  
  
Will the answer let her down  
  
She is so sweet and young  
  
and her life has just begun//  
  
Trish ran out of the front of the hotel just as John was getting to the car. Not knowing if she could stop him before he left, she ran with everything she had in her until she reached the car. Knocking on the door, she watched as he rolled down the window.  
  
"What do you want? You want to rub Jeff in my face some more? Being up there and seeing you at work first hand weren't enough for you?" John said, his anger reaching a fever pitch. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say right now. The only thing he knew for sure was what she felt when he trashed her in the locker room.  
  
"Can you just get out of the car for a second? I don't want to create a scene here but if that's what it takes I will."  
  
Not wanting to cause any issues with the hotel, knowing the WWE used it frequently when they were in town, John opened the door, and got out, just as Kurt got in and shut his door.  
  
"Okay fine, you got my attention, what is it you could possibly have to tell me that would make this sick feeling I have go away?"  
  
"Why would you have a sick feeling?" Trish asked, honestly wanting to know why he would be sick when he didn't even want to admit that he liked her openly.  
  
"Seeing you with him, just after Kurt had told me to watch out for him and the past you two shared, it's not something I wanted to see Trish."  
  
"It's not something I wanted you too see either if that means anything."  
  
"Then why do it?"  
  
"Yes Jeff and I have a past, and I got caught up in that past and against my better judgment let something happen that shouldn't have happened. Don't you think I know that? I came to see Amy because of what happened with you, and he showed up." "You didn't go there to meet him?"  
  
"No, he wasn't even in my thoughts when I took off from the arena earlier, he just showed up with Matt and Amy kind of left the room and stuck us together."  
  
// what does her future hold  
  
that's a story left unknown  
  
Will she make it through her days  
  
Let our love lead the way//  
  
John didn't seem convinced and she didn't think there was anything that could make him understand that what had happened had been a reflex, going back in time to when things made some sort of sense. All Trish knew was that she had to do something otherwise he would get in that car and leave her alone.  
  
"Why should I even listen to this?" he asked questioningly.  
  
"Because you came to this hotel room for a reason tonight and I know it wasn't to see what you saw, but what brought you there is keeping you here now."  
  
"When did you start reading minds?" he said with a quick laugh. As much as he wanted to hate her for this, and he did, he just couldn't when she was standing in front of him obviously being completely honest with him and not holding anything back.  
  
"I have been for awhile, but with you it's a real talent. So will you tell me why you came there tonight?"  
  
"I came to make things right with you alright? I felt like shit when I saw that what I had said to you had made you run crying. I couldn't go back to the hotel and just pretend that it didn't happen and sleep. It doesn't work that way with you. I walked in and saw you in his arms and you were so deeply there, and I just don't think I can handle this Trish."  
  
"So you want to get in your car and drive away and forget that I exist?"  
  
"You want the honest answer here?"  
  
"Of course I do, we've always been open with each other before, even when we hated one another."  
  
"I want to get in my car right now and drive to the next city and when I get there I want to forget that I even know you and I want to focus on my angle with Kurt and you can do your title thing. I want this to be over."  
  
//Part of me laughs, part of me cries  
  
Part of me wants to question why  
  
Why is there joy, why is there pain  
  
Why is there sunshine and the rain  
  
One day you're here, next you are gone  
  
No matter what we must go on  
  
Just keep the faith and let love lead the way//  
  
Accepting his words for what they were, she turned and started walking towards the hotel again. She didn't plan on going back upstairs and being around Jeff, because at this point that would just make things worse, but she had to call herself a cab so she could head home. John was right, it was better if they just left things the way they were and walked away before there was more damage.  
  
She heard his car start up and she turned to see him peel out of the driveway and onto the street. As he drove away, she looked up to the sky and felt the tears start to fall. She had made a horrible mistake coming here tonight and it was one that was going to affect her for the rest of her life.  
  
******************************************  
  
// Sitting there all alone  
  
in the window of her room  
  
Watching the world go by  
  
Brings tears to her eyes//  
  
Trish poured herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down on the couch. It had been such a long time since she had been home and not had to do any promotion for the WWE that she didn't know what to do with herself. It seemed that wherever she went she was reminded of what had happened in the last two days. She had gone from one of the happiest girls to one of the most hurt and depressed in just a matter of hours. She stood to her feet and went to grab her book off the nightstand when suddenly the phone started to ring. Picking it up off the coffee table she pushed the talk button, not sure who was on the other end but prepared to tell them to screw off.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Remember when I said I wanted to walk away?"  
  
Her heart almost dropped when she heard his voice. She didn't have the luxury of having call display on her phone so she had no words for him. All she could do was sit there and listen in utter silence.  
  
//All she sees is hurt and pain  
  
She wants to break the chains  
  
She'll keep pressing everyday  
  
and she'll find her own sweet way//  
  
"Yes I remember."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
There seemed to be so much conviction in his voice, like he was seriously trying to tell her how he was feeling but wasn't used to it. She honestly didn't know what to say, but she had to make sure he knew that she did indeed miss him.  
  
"I haven't smiled in three days now; I miss our useless banter, the way you can joke about just about anything. I like the way you treat me like an equal. John if you haven't guessed I miss you. I tried to tell you that the day you walked away from the hotel, but the words just didn't come."  
  
"So what do you want to do about this?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Not close enough to hold you."  
  
"Then what can we do about it at this point but sit here and talk about how we want to be around each other and can't."  
  
"I can't just walk away from you Trish. I tried and it's only been two days and I am on the phone with you. I have never let someone in my system like this before."  
  
"John where are you? It's so loud I can barely hear you now." Trish yelled into the phone, trying to make sure she was loud enough over the noise traveling around him wherever he was.  
  
// You can be all bad  
  
And still can be who you are  
  
You've got to know for sure  
  
That it isn't make believe  
  
You may feel weak  
  
But you are strong  
  
Don't you give up, then...//  
  
Before she could hear his answer there was a knock at the door. Moving towards the door slowly, she opened it, and saw the reason why he had been breaking up on the phone. The traffic driving down the street was so loud that she couldn't hear him. He had been calling her from outside her house, and God only knew how long he had been there.  
  
"I'm at this chick's house and I am waiting for her to let me in because I am freezing my ass off out here." He said with a small grin, which Trish noticed made his eyes sparkle, something she had never given in to before.  
  
Letting him into the house where it was warm, she helped him get his jacket off, throwing it down on the nearby chair. She noticed that he had also grabbed her mail from the box on his way up to the house, so as he handed it to her she took it, and threw it down on the table beside the jacket.  
  
"So she let you in what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm going to tell her how much I missed her, and that I couldn't wait until Tuesday to be around her again."  
  
// If you keep holding on  
  
you'll never be wrong  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Cause it lies deep in your heart, yeah//  
  
"There's something I want to know though John."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"You said something on the phone when you were outside before we got all cut off, and I want to hear you finish your thought."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"You said that you had never had someone in your system like this before. What did you mean by that?"  
  
John threw her a look, and then pausing a second to think and remember where he was going with it, he threw her a smile, making his eyes sparkle even more. He had something on his mind that obviously pleased him and Trish was dying to know what was making him to smile like that.  
  
"You get to me in a way no one else ever has, and I know this is going to sound really corny but I think I love you."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Trish, you're really going to make this hard on me aren't you?"  
  
She smiled and he smiled back and she touched his hand gently. "Yeah I am going to make this very hard, so tell me again why you love me?"  
  
"Because loving you is like oxygen for me, I need it to survive, and if I didn't know that before, I suddenly know it now."  
  
Not even bothering to answer, she pulled his face to hers and wrapping her arms around his head, she kissed him, letting him feel every feeling that she had flowing through her, and also silently letting him know that she loved him too.  
  
// Part of me laughs  
  
Part of me cries  
  
Part of me wants to question why  
  
Why is there joy Why is there pain  
  
Why is there sunshine and the rain  
  
One day you're here  
  
Next you are gone  
  
No matter what we must go on //  
  
Just keep the faith and  
  
Let love lead the way (lead the way)//  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay the song was "Let Love Lead the Way" By the Spice Girls. LOL Yes Cheesy I know but I'll be damned if it didn't suit the way the story was going in my head at the time. So let me know what you think thus far! 


	12. Confetti Falling Down All Night

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: I am having one of those breaks where I can't write anything, and when I do it looks like such shit, so I am hoping that I can update this story and not make it look like shit. On my other account I haven't updated in like 3 days from lack of shit issues, maybe this will be the story that sparks it. I know a lot of you aren't happy with the whole John and Trish pairing, but in all honesty it's where it has to go, but there is still Jeff to factor in, he is a good person to make a relationship hell, which I think I have done on other stories before, LOL So what I am trying to say is keep reading because I aim to please!  
  
************************************************  
  
"Trish, can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt asked as soon as she stepped into the locker room area, just ready to drop her bag and start stretching for her match.  
  
"Yeah what can I do for ya?"  
  
"I know things are really rotten with you and John right now, but it's like his head is somewhere else entirely tonight and we have that tag match coming up. So I was wondering if you could go and see him and sort of talk him into getting his head on straight."  
  
"Anything for you Kurt." Trish replied, knowing full well she wanted to go and see John anyway, but having Kurt as an excuse was better then anything else she had come up with. They had decided to keep this quiet for the time being and not let the business get in the way so she was welcoming any reason to get away with a few stolen moments.  
  
"God girl you are the best! If anyone can get his head on straight it's you. Thanks a lot Trish."  
  
She continued down the hallway to where she was sharing the locker room with the girls. She just wanted to throw her bag down and then get a move on to where John was on the other end of the hallway. It had been two days since they had seen or spoken to each other and she had to admit that ever since John's confession she had missed him. She couldn't wait to show him how much.  
  
Throwing her bag down on the bench, she made her way out, and as she walked past Stephanie's office she heard a voice that she would remember anywhere.  
  
"It can't be he can't be here." She mumbled to herself, moving as quickly as possible to where she needed to be. Just as she came to John's locker room door, she saw that her suspicions were correct. Coming out of Stephanie's office was the one and only Jeff Hardy. She strained to hear what was being said without looking like she was eavesdropping.  
  
"Thanks so much for this shot Stephanie, I know we had our issues before but I won't let you down this time."  
  
"Good thing Jeff because if my father sees one screw up you are out of here for good."  
  
"Don't worry, I know where my priorities are now and I don't plan on letting them fade away again."  
  
Trish had no idea what was going on but it looked like Jeff was making his comeback, and it looked like his comeback was going to be on Smack down. This couldn't mean anything good for what they had planned for Trish and John. Pulling herself back to reality she knocked lightly on John's locker room door, awaiting someone to come and answer it before Jeff caught her staring and decided to talk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" John questioned quietly as he opened the door. He had to admit that even in her normal clothes she looked extremely beautiful, and he had to resist the urge to pull her into the room and drag her to the floor.  
  
"I came to deliver a message, but it seems that message got lost due to another issue that we might be having."  
  
"What are you talking about babe? You are making no sense right now."  
  
"Jeff Hardy is coming to Smack down John, that's what I am trying to say."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Kurt, hey buddy!"  
  
Kurt, who at this time was in deep conversation with Brock Lesnar, turned around to see who was calling to him. Who he saw almost knocked him off his feet. What the hell was he doing here now?  
  
"Oh hey Jeff.How's it going?"  
  
"It's going pretty good actually. Listen have you seen Trish around anywhere? I wanted to share this news with her before she hears it somewhere else."  
  
"What news would that be?"  
  
"I got just sent over here to wrestle. They said that since I wanted to make a valid comeback that this might be the place to do it."  
  
"What about RAW?"  
  
"They want to take Matt over there to be closer to Amy, so they decided that I can be over here and fight for the lightweight belt."  
  
"Well good for you buddy, and in answer to your first question I saw Trish earlier and sent her on an errand for me. She hasn't come back this way yet so I would assume that she hasn't finished it, or if she has she hasn't come by to tell me she has."  
  
"Okay well thanks a lot. Nice to see you again Brock, you've been doing awesome things with the title as of late. Talk to you guys later."  
  
Jeff walked away and Brock threw Kurt a look of complete confusion. Kurt knew the look well because he was wearing the same one. He had been in the hotel that night that John had caught Trish and Jeff together, and seen the hatred written on the wall between the two men, and now one of those men was coming to Smack down. It looked like John's hope of making things work with Trish was getting dimmer by the moment.  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
"He's joining Smack down from what I gather. This doesn't mean anything good for Trish and John."  
  
"Didn't Trish and Jeff used to be a couple?" Brock asked, not quite sure if what he heard was the truth.  
  
"Yeah they were, and I think if the younger Hardy has it his way, they will be again."  
  
"Well good for them I say."  
  
"Brock you don't get it do you?"  
  
"What should I be getting buddy?"  
  
"John Cena likes our resident lady Trish and Jeff being here right now is going to put a damper on all of that and possibly make her go running again."  
  
"You think she might go back to Raw because of Jeff?"  
  
"You bet your ass I do; I just hope John can do something to help her before she does."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Jeff is here?"  
  
"Yeah I just saw him coming out of Stephanie's office on my way here, and I heard some of what he was saying. It looks like he wants to make a comeback and he wants to make this show the place to do it."  
  
Ushering her into the room and letting the locker room door close behind him, he showed her to the bench where his bag was sitting wide open. As she sat down he sighed loudly.  
  
"This couldn't come at a worse time could it?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean John."  
  
"We finally talk through our shit, and he comes back on the scene. Why did he choose now to come back and what does he hope to gain from all of this?"  
  
"All valid questions and I don't have an answer for them. I just have to make sure I watch what he does in the next few weeks. You though need to have complete trust in me. I don't plan on letting him get the better of me again John. Jeff messed with my head and my heart and I don't plan on letting it happen all the time."  
  
"I do trust you Trish, believe me. I trusted you enough to tell you how I felt even when I would have rather forget you, and now you have my heart."  
  
Trish couldn't help but be affected by his words. John always had a way with a good rap but lately, getting to know him as a person, she was seeing a completely different use of his words. He had a good way of letting her know she was loved.  
  
"So you came here to tell me something?" he asked, remembering what she had said earlier about needed to tell him something.  
  
"Actually I was going to come and see you anyway but Kurt inadvertently gave me an excuse. He thought that if I came and talked to you and we made up after our fight it might clear your head enough for that tag match tonight."  
  
"He thought I was spaced out did he?"  
  
"Well are you?"  
  
"Yes, but there is one thing that you can do to make that go away and make it so I can wrestle tonight clear headed."  
  
"So tell me what I can do. I will do anything John!" Trish exclaimed, changing the tone of her voice to a lower sexy one, which was making John go completely insane inside. She had a good way of working her way through his system.  
  
"Oh just this." He mumbled, pulling her close to him and gently grazing his lips across hers, heating her up and making her deepen the kiss, tasting him in her mouth. Just as the kiss got heated, there was a knock on the door, and in a moments notice they pulled apart.  
  
"Who could that be?" John whispered, pushing himself further away from her.  
  
"I don't know, but I will hide in the shower stall, let them in and get rid of them so I can continue where we left off."  
  
Nodding his head, he watched her sashay into the washroom area and when he was sure she was hidden he went to open the door. It was time to find out who was interrupting the moment between the two of them.  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N2: Who is on the other side of the door and will they find out Trish is hiding out in there? Will their plan to keep things hidden work for long? Read and Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and who you think is on the other side of that door. 


	13. I'll Keep Building Til I Die

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: Strike when the iron is hot! Okay so maybe that's not entirely true but it works for the moment doesn't it? I've been massively trying to update as many stories as I can and writing even more new ones, so look out for those soon, but I have to keep with the ones that got me where I am, so hence another update.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Jesus you scared the shit out of me man." John said, letting Kurt enter the locker room and making sure there was no one else around outside the door. He didn't want to start making issues now.  
  
"Who were you expecting?"  
  
"Do you even want me to answer that? Trish come out, it's only Kurt."  
  
Kurt threw John a look as if he was loosing his mind, because he was calling out to Trish and she wasn't even there, and then he saw her, she stepped from the shower stall and came out to stand beside John.  
  
"Hey Trish."  
  
"Kurt, you know how to scare people now don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, well I had to come by and warn John about a potential problem but since you are here I might as well tell you as well."  
  
Trish scanned his face for some sort of sign of what was bothering him, and it suddenly came to her. He had seen Jeff too and now he was coming to warn John that there might be some issues as far as getting on with his life was concerned.  
  
"We know Kurt." John and Trish said at exactly the same moment, causing Kurt to smile and hold back a laugh.  
  
"Okay so you know Jeff Hardy made his way back to the ring and that he chose Smack down to do it, but the question now is what are you still doing here and I thought you two hated each other?"  
  
"We've kind of worked past that now Kurt and it doesn't affect me either way. Jeff being back in the WWE I mean. Times change and people move on all the time, isn't that right Trish?" John asked the grin still plastered across his face.  
  
"Okay wait a second here, you two need to tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
John opened his mouth to talk and Trish put her finger up to stop him. The last time he had opened his mouth it had caused her to go running from the locker room and this time she was sure she wasn't going to be doing that.  
  
"I know what you saw at the hotel looked pretty badly, but like I told John the other day, when he came into that room and he brought up the past I got caught up in it. Now I know that was also wrong of me, to let the guy who broke my heart in half affect me again, but it happened. What came out after that was John called me, came to Toronto and saw me and we fixed things. So if you want to know what is going on at this moment Kurt, it's simple. We are dating but we do not want it getting out. We talked it all through and the only way we can really survive the media and the wrestlers is if we keep it hidden. So can you help us with that?"  
  
"Trish if I didn't help the two of you out Karen would have my hide okay? So do you really think I want to risk my marriage and go around telling people that you two are together?"  
  
Trish laughed and threw her arms around Kurt in a big hug. She knew Karen pretty well and ever since they had the baby she had been growing closer and closer to Trish. Every time Karen threw a dinner party or did anything where people had to come over, she always made sure she had Trish there by her side. She knew Kurt wouldn't want to risk that to get his rocks off telling people about the secrets backstage.  
  
"So what do you think Jeff wants?"  
  
"He wants to come back to the ring from what I can gather. I think that when he left to focus on his music and everything started getting in the way he decided that it was better when he was here."  
  
"You think they are going to tag him and Matt again?" John piped up, wanting to get the question out of the way.  
  
"No, because according to Shannon Moore, Matt is going to Raw to be with Amy."  
  
"You're not serious? They are splitting up the two pretty boys?"  
  
"That looks like the plan. Jeff is here on his own merit and I guess he has to prove to himself and to Vince that he can do this and not get into any issues."  
  
John listened to the two of them going back and forth trying to figure out what Jeff had planned and if they would be involved in any way, and he felt his fear getting the better of him. He had Trish now, she was there because she wanted to be but what happened when Jeff came looking for her? Would she be able to completely put the past behind her and tell Jeff that she was happy with him now?  
  
"John, what's wrong?"  
  
Pulled from his thoughts, he shot a look at Kurt, which he picked up on. "I'm just thinking about something."  
  
"What?" Trish asked, now more confused then ever. The look on John's face looked like more then a just thinking of something face, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it before something happened.  
  
"He's here for you Trish. The only reason he came to this show was because he wants to get to you, and from the looks of it, it's working out pretty well. He got the job and it's only a matter of time before they put you back with him."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"You did what?" Vince yelled over the phone, causing Stephanie to move the phone away from her ear before she lost all hearing.  
  
"I rehired Jeff Hardy dad, I didn't commit murder."  
  
"I told you that he had to get himself clean before I even thought about bringing him back. He wanted to be the big rock star and now you go against what I wanted and bring the guy back in. I left you to run the show there and you've turned it upside down."  
  
"I did nothing of the sort alright? What the hell does it matter dad, he's clean and he's given up on the whole music thing. He wants to come back and work hard for us. His brother is a tremendous talent and you took him and put him on RAW. I want a Hardy here, and now we've got one."  
  
"One that can't use the microphone to cut anything and one that hasn't really wrestled in a year. Before you even think about it, two independent matches don't make him what he was before."  
  
"So what do you want me to do dad, fire the guy again?"  
  
"I want you to watch him. If he makes one mistake I want his ass out with a pink slip in hand. And for the love of God, do not allow him to get near the new women's champion. Trish was brought over to make this show better and if you put the two of them together it would ruin everything."  
  
"Trish is with John and I respect that end of the business, but what do you want me to do with the younger Hardy?"  
  
"He wants to be a wrestler again right? Well then why don't you find the most hardcore guy on the roster and put him in a match for next week. Let him have his glory of coming back tonight because next week I am signing his death certificate."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Jeff, it's nice to see you!" Torrie said as she passed him in the hallway. She hadn't seen or heard from Jeff since the WWE had chosen not to continue working with him in April. She had heard rumors of him making a comeback but she assumed it would be to RAW where everyone he loved worked.  
  
"Nice to see you too Torrie, listen have you seen Trish?"  
  
"The last time I saw her she was on her way to John Cena's locker room to deliver some bad news from Kurt. You might find her there. She is going to be so happy to see you back; it's been a rough time for her over here."  
  
Nodding his head and smiling he made his way down the hallway in search of John's locker room. He almost forgot how all the locker rooms looked like the other ones, so he had no idea where he was going. He was just about to give up when he saw her step from the room, placing a gentle kiss on John's cheek. Before he could call her name he saw Kurt come out with her, and usher her down the hallway. Something weird was going on here. It seemed like no one wanted him to be near Trish, like they were afraid he was up to something.  
  
As he watched her walking down the hallway at a brisk pace, he realized now was a better time then any to talk to John. It was time they set the ground rules for what would be his comeback.  
  
Knocking on the locker room door he waited patiently as he heard John moving around inside. When he got to the door and opened it, Jeff heard him sigh. Holding the door open he let Jeff in and with one quick movement he let the door slam.  
  
*************************************************** 


	14. He's a Problem Child

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: It's been awhile, but I do come back, even when I keep getting things deleted for stupid reasons on here. This story has been on the back burner for sometime now but it's time I reactivated it and made it the way it needs to be, fore front and center. Let's just hope that people still give a damn, or hell that people actually keep reading at this darn site.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Now what the hell could you possibly want?" John asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion. Knowing that the younger Hardy was back on the roster was alright, but knowing that he wanted Trish back was what made him wonder what his movements would be. He promised Trish that he wouldn't do anything, and he was damn sure he was going to stick to it, but with Jeff here alone in front of him now it was taking everything not to knock him out.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about an ongoing issue."  
  
"You mean Trish don't you?"  
  
"It's that obvious between us already isn't it?"  
  
"Well you aren't exactly trying to hide the damn thing are you Jeff? What exactly are you playing at here Hardy. You want Trish back is that it?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, but I'm here based on my comeback as well. I know they had a plan with the two of you, and now that they want to focus Trish on the new title scene that they are putting the two of you on the back burner, but there is no denying that her and I have something on camera that can never be replayed."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I want you to talk to Stephanie and take yourself away from her. I think that if the fans saw the two of us together again they might get back into it and it could go a long way. So what do you say?"  
  
John dug his nails into his hands in absolute anger. There was no way in hell that Jeff could be in here actually doing what he was doing right now. It took all the restraint in the world for John not to slam him into the door at that moment.  
  
"I say no, now why don't you just get the hell out of here alright? I'm sure there is something they need you to do and I really don't want you in my face right now if you don't mind."  
  
"Just think about it John. You weren't on Raw, you didn't see the chemistry between the two of us. It could most likely happen again and being a nice guy I wouldn't want you in the middle of it."  
  
"I wasn't on RAW but I did see her when she came over here, and the pain you inflicted in her, so if it's all the same to you, I love her, and if they want us to work together then I'm not going to listen to you. I'm going to do what I'm told and enjoy it with a smile on my face. Now get the hell out of here Jeff and don't bother coming back in here again."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
As soon as Trish entered the women's locker room all eyes came to rest on her, and she suddenly got the feeling like she was being talked about. Everyone knew she was going to be the next women's champ on Smack down, but at the same time she didn't want to deal with any backstage politics based on the decision.  
  
"What? Is there like something on my face or something?"  
  
Torii immediately changed the look on her face and turned it into a smile. There was no reason for Trish to worry and she was going to do whatever it took to make sure she didn't. She didn't know the Toronto native all that well but word around RAW was that she would do just about anything for anyone and Torii had an agenda. She wanted to wrestle and do it right, and Trish might be the stone to get her there.  
  
"No, not a damn thing wrong with ya girl. We were just talking about the news."  
  
"What news would that be?"  
  
"Trish, you have to know, Jeff Hardy coming back and then coming over to this show. It's kind of sweet actually."  
  
"What is so sweet about it? He's coming over to start his career over again. I have to admit it's a smart move but sweet, I don't think that's the word I would use."  
  
"You do know he's here for you don't you? He was looking for you earlier too. Did he ever find you?"  
  
"Looking for me when?"  
  
"Like about fifteen minutes ago. I saw you talking to Kurt and John so I think I just sent him in that direction. I thought for sure he had found you though."  
  
"You mean to tell me that he went to see John?"  
  
"Yeah." Seeing the look developing on her face, Torie started to understand what Trish was getting at. Trish was afraid that Jeff would find John and since her and John had become so close over the last little while that there would be some heated words. Which was definitely something that no one in the business needed right now. Not with all that bad media attention lately.  
  
"I'm sure John wouldn't do anything to him Trish."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Well it's not like you and John are dating. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you with Jeff again and being happy."  
  
"I'm not so sure of that Torie, but thanks. I think I need to go make sure nothing went down."  
  
As she left the room Torii turned to Dawn who had made her way out of the shower and was toweling her hair watching the door.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Something funny is going on here Dawn, and I'll be damned if I don't want to find out."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: short chapter I know, but I wanted to add a new element. I'm throwing Torie into the mixture and she's going to be a main player in all of this I believe. Stay tuned there will be more later. 


	15. Falls On Me

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: I got a really good response for that last chapter even though it was really small so I want to thank those of you that took the time to read it. I could place all your names here, but I believe you know who you are and that the thanks would be enough. Thank you so much for sticking with me even though I take months to update usually and here is the next chapter.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"So what is it exactly you want me to do right now Stephanie?" Jeff asked as they were all gathered around one of the televisions in the back. He wanted to get out in the ring and do something really badly, but he also knew that he was on probation at this point so he had to go with whatever Stephanie thought fit.  
  
"Trish is doing her first title defense as Women's Champion tonight, so basically what I am thinking and I am sure you'll agree is that you need to be back here watching that match. How the crowd will see you is completely obvious. They are going to cut to the back and show the television so no one misses any of the match at home and also see a little bit of you and wonder what you're doing back here."  
  
"Okay, that sounds cool."  
  
"Listen Jeff, my father isn't happy you're back and to be honest I don't own this company so if he isn't happy and wants you out you're going to have to go but I think you deserve this chance to come back and make amends for what happened over six months ago. I think you are an amazing performer and I can't wait to see you back out there in the ring. I guess what I am saying here is don't let me down or let me lose faith in you, because right now I'm all you've got."  
  
"I understand Stephanie. You don't have to worry about anything though. I realize that I did some messed up things the last time I was here, and that it affected a lot of people business and personal so I'm going to bust ass to make sure that doesn't happen again. Thank you for putting your faith in me and knowing that I won't let you down. I'll do the best I can to make this easy for you."  
  
Stephanie smiled and touched Jeff's hand gently before walking down the hallway to let the camera's get into the position that they needed for the spot. With a few minutes to kill, Jeff walked down the hallway a little ways to look around. Not paying attention to what was going on around him, he ran straight into Torie Wilson.  
  
"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, looking up and seeing who he had hit.  
  
"No, I've taken worse then that from Peter some nights. I didn't just say that did I? Well never mind what I said then, how's it going Jeff? Do they have you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Yeah a spot with Trish, kind of."  
  
"Well that's good news isn't it? I mean you two were a powerhouse for the fans on Raw when you were both there, so this can only mean good things."  
  
"I wish it was that cut and dry Torie, but you don't need to hear about my issues. What is it they have planned for you tonight? More shit with Sable?"  
  
"Isn't that always the way? I swear that they only want to see how fast that we can strip. I know Rena doesn't like it all that much and I know that I would rather save the stripping for Peter when we get time alone on the road, but you do what you have to for a pay check and the fans adoration right?"  
  
"Have you talked to Vince? I mean I can't see why he would be totally against having the two of you learn to wrestle."  
  
"Yeah but who is going to teach us?"  
  
"Trish of course, or hell if you wanted to learn that badly you could come out to the gym in Charlotte with Matt, Amy and I and we can teach you things we think you might be able to do without killing yourself."  
  
"Are you serious, you would do that?"  
  
"Of course, anytime you want. Just let me know and I can let Matt and Amy know that they can have some company."  
  
"Well thanks Jeff, that means a lot."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"By the way, I'm glad to hear that you and Trish got back together. It seems to be making her happier and I know that John was trying to make a move. I'm glad you stopped him."  
  
Jeff watched her walk away before he could comment and thought about what she had said. Trish seemed happy but it was for all the wrong reasons. He had come back to Smack down to start his career over right with no more issues but he couldn't let this issue rest without paying it the due attention it needed. He had to win her back and get her away from John; it was just the way things were supposed to be.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Dad, I know what you want me to do alright, and it's been taken care of."  
  
"How is it taken care of? Did you find someone to take Hardy out or not?"  
  
"You know what's been going on around here recently right?"  
  
"Regarding what exactly?"  
  
"Trish, and John Cena."  
  
"Yeah I'm aware and for once I actually think it's good for the business. They aren't calling attention to it which means we can do what we want with them, but where are you going with this?"  
  
"You want to start something for Jeff, well why don't we make it personal?"  
  
"You mean have him face John don't you?"  
  
"I'm sure John is feeling pretty threatened at this point and it would make for some good television to see how he works it out. He could tear Jeff apart or he could totally suck, we have to take the chance before we see what can happen. What do you think?"  
  
"I say do it, what's the worst thing that can happen? Just don't let them know until the last minute. I don't want a war breaking out that we can't show on the show."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Smack down Taping - Spot  
  
Jeff sat in the back and watched her make her way down the ramp. He hadn't noticed before how into it she really got, and with the shiny belt glowing around her waist, it looked like she belonged there. Her music seemed to have her pumped and he almost didn't notice the change in genre for it. He didn't figure Trish for a girl that got heavily into the rock music but seeing the way she made her way down to the ring and the music pouring out around her, the fans in a frenzy, it just seemed to fit. She really had changed a little bit since he left her.  
  
Conscious of the cameras around him and Stephanie's warning to have everything natural, he touched the screen and smiled. One day soon he would be down they're with her, and they would walk together again, but for now he had to make it look like he was longing for it. He saw Nidia make her way down to the ring with Jamie Noble and immediately stepped back from the television to watch what was about to happen. As the match began he heard people talking around him.  
  
"She's going to take a nasty fall, and they need someone to go out there and help her. They already tried to find John but he's missing in action."  
  
He didn't want to interrupt while this was going on because Jeff was aware of the taping still in place but he had to make sure they weren't talking about Trish.  
  
"Who is going to take the fall?"  
  
The two guys behind the camera moved and looked at Jeff. The signal they gave him meant that this was all planned and that he was going to be the one to go down and make the save. John was somewhere in the back obviously and not aware of what was going on since he had a title match the same night he had to focus on, but they were going to give Jeff the chance to go down there and start over, the right way.  
  
"Trish, she's going to fall wrong, and they need someone to go down and help her and make sure that Jamie doesn't get into the ring and create issues."  
  
"They have anyone yet?"  
  
"No, word is they can't find John and since he is the one that she is with mostly they need to find someone else. Why do you ask dude?"  
  
"Get the message to Stephanie guys, I'm going in there and I'm doing it, and I am not taking no for an answer."  
  
As he turned back towards the camera he saw Nidia throw Trish into the ropes and Jamie standing directly behind her ready to flip her out of the ring for the fake fall. He knew she had to have done this a million times but the look of concern on his face was still evident. He worried about her and he worried that maybe she really would take this fall wrong and something bad would happen.  
  
"Hey Hardy, it's you cue, go now!" the cameraman yelled, pulling Jeff out of his thoughts. He took one look at the guy and made a run for it. If he ran fast he would hit Gorilla in two seconds and he would be that much closer to his girl again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Trish didn't get a chance to react as Jamie pulled her down to the ground outside and when she landed she heard her neck give way, and she screamed in agony. She was adding a little more too it but she hadn't expected it to hurt that much to begin with.  
  
Before she had a chance to look up at Jamie she saw a shadow coming around her and knocking Jamie down to the ground with her. She could have sworn she knew that colored hair but at the moment with her head and her neck acting up she couldn't be sure. She shook her head a little and she saw him, standing there in what looked like the most incredible light. He really had come back to her, and now he was here saving her.  
  
Making sure Jamie was down on the mat outside Jeff came to her and careful as not to hurt her neck he picked her up and taking one look at the fans and not caring about the reaction he was going to receive from her when it was all said and done, he bent down to her and kissed her deeply. She reacted as she had the same day in the hotel and everything just seemed to come together, that was until he got hit from behind, dropping her to the ground and causing his knees to give up from under him.  
  
He didn't know who hit him, but it seemed like he was now part of a bigger plan and Jeff didn't know if he liked that or not.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Who hit him, and why? Okay so read and review and I will be back with more updates soon as the idea flow. 


	16. A Place For My Head

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: It has been awhile since I updated this thing, but after reading the last chapter that I wrote in January, I found where I left off and where I should take it next. Sorry for all of you that did get into this and I took too long to write more, I am getting better I promise.

* * *

"Move out of the way, we have an injured guy coming through."  
  
All of the wrestlers had been standing around monitors watching what had happened in the ring, but because of the temporary power outage, no one could tell for sure who had hit Jeff. Could it have been Trish, who had been the one that Jeff had wanted to help, or was it someone else? As they moved out of the way, the conversations just started pouring out, with everyone wondering the same thing. Which one of the superstars had really done it, and why?  
  
"Has anyone seen Trish since the whole thing went down?" Torrie questioned Kurt as she saw him make his exit from the dressing room that he and John were sharing.  
  
"I haven't seen her, and with what has gone on here, I didn't think I would. Torrie this is worse then we thought. I think I know who did it."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? How do you know? Did you have something to do with it Kurt?"  
  
"Oh give me a break, I don't mean that I did it. What I mean is, I think it was John. I mean I haven't been able to find him since before the whole match was happening and everyone is on the lookout for him now. If he did do it, he did the worst thing in the world by taking off."  
  
"But why would he do it?"  
  
"Because him and Trish are more then friends of course."  
  
As soon as he said the words he realized that he just crossed a line where he shouldn't have. He wasn't supposed to be going around telling people what Trish and John had wanted to keep a secret. The last person in the world he should have told it too was Torrie. It was sure to get around now.  
  
"Oh my God, so it's true?"  
  
"Listen Torrie, I have to find John before someone else less happy does alright? Can you do me a favour and forget that we had this conversation?"  
  
"Sure Kurt, I can keep it a secret."  
  
As she watched him walk away to find John, she realized she knew exactly where John was, and that if she wanted to get what she wanted she had better move fast. Grabbing her purse she pushed her way through all the wrestlers and ran down the hall.

* * *

"Jeff, please talk to me! Please tell me you're alright!" Trish screamed, throwing her fists lightly down on his chest.  
  
She had remembered what had happened so clearly now that she couldn't get the picture out of her mind. She had been faking her injury as much as she could, feeling the pain just rising through her, and Jeff had been the one to come to her rescue. When she was in the moment out there in the ring she wasn't sure that it was him, but seeing him here now, she knew it was him. Touching her lips ever so gently she remembered fondly the memory of the kiss he had planted on her after he had come to her rescue. He couldn't be so seriously hurt after just making his comeback. He just couldn't be.  
  
"Trish?"  
  
Thinking that Jeff was awake, she looked into his eyes, shocked by the realization that it wasn't a dream. He was opening his eyes, fluttering to avoid the bright lighting he was placed under.  
  
"Yeah its me, and I'm here. I am so sorry about what happened."  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"Jeff I don't know. I thought you would be able to shed some light on that. I knew they were going to have someone come down the ramp to the ring, but they didn't tell me anything after that. I most certainly didn't think that it would be you either."  
  
"I wanted to save you."  
  
"I know you did. You never change even when you're away for a long period of time do you Jeff?"  
  
"I--I guess not."  
  
"So you don't know who hit you then? You didn't see anything?"  
  
"No, but I certainly feel it. Where the hell am I?"  
  
"You're loaded into the ambulance and we're on our way to the hospital so you can get looked at to make sure it's nothing really serious. You made a lot of people worry about you. Me included. I didn't want to be the reason that you got hurt."  
  
"I'm okay now I think. My brain feels like fried mush at the moment, but other then that I can move my legs and arms."  
  
"Well that's good. Listen, rest, we're almost there anyway. You need to relax as much as possible."  
  
"Don't go anywhere. Please Trish, I know we have a really screwed up relationship at the moment but I don't want to be alone anymore. I need you to stay with you."  
  
Trish looked at him, staring in his eyes and seeing the urgency there. She really didn't want to make John think that she was getting back together with her ex boyfriend, but she didn't think she could resist Jeff's urgency and his need for her to stay with him anymore.  
  
"I don't know Jeff."  
  
"Promise me that when we get to the hospital that you won't run away from me. We need to talk, and I want and need to have you by my side. I can't do this alone."  
  
"I can call Matt for you if you like."  
  
"I don't need Matt damn it, I need you. Please tell me you will stay."  
  
She was torn. She loved John, but at the same time there was something unspoken between her and Jeff and if anything else, she was his friend and as his friend she needed and wanted to be there for him and make sure he was alright. Especially since she was the reason he was probably lying there at that very moment.  
  
"Okay Jeff, you just get some rest. I am not going to go anywhere."

* * *

"John are you here?" Torrie whispered into the darkness of the night.  
  
She had remembered that he had been out here with Trish earlier in the day, trying to hide away from the rest of the world and she figured if anything this is where she would find them again.  
  
"Who is out there, show yourself damn it!"  
  
"John it's Torrie. Everyone is looking for you like mad. They think you had something to do with what happened to Jeff. I knew you might be out here with Trish so I decided to come and get you."  
  
"What happened to Jeff?"  
  
"You mean you don't know what has been going on inside the building tonight?"  
  
"No, I saw that creep run down to the ring to help Trish and I couldn't stand to watch anymore so I came out here to think for awhile. I don't have anything to do for the next little bit so I wanted to cool off before I did something I would regret."  
  
"Did you do it John?"  
  
"Did I do what? And what do you mean you thought I might be out here with Trish?"  
  
"Oh Kurt told me everything. He told me not to tell anyone he told me, but you know I think you should know."  
  
"What happened to Jeff tonight out there Torrie?"  
  
"He got hit from behind while he was helping Trish and they both looked pretty beaten up. No one can find out who did it, but it seems like a lot of people are thinking you had something to do with it. I think you need to come back in and tell them you didn't before you get fired for it."  
  
"But I didn't do it. Who thinks I did it?"  
  
"Oh you know, Kurt does and well I talked to Trish earlier and she thinks that you had something to do with it as well. She was actually so mad that she went with Jeff to the hospital."  
  
"She thought I did it?"  
  
"She seemed pretty convinced."  
  
"Holy shit! I cannot believe she would think that of me. I need to find her and make sure she gets over that idea pretty quick."  
  
He stood from where he was sitting and tried to push his way past Torrie. He knew that she had gone to the hospital with Jeff, but what did that mean? Did that mean that she really did think he did it and she wanted to be with her ex?  
  
"John wait a minute. Don't go running off like a wild man and just sit here for a second would you?"  
  
"What would that accomplish right now?"  
  
"I think you're better then she is anyway. You need someone who understands you, someone who won't go running off and kissing her ex right in the same building as her new boyfriend. You need someone like me."  
  
Before he had the chance to say no or yes to her speech, she planted her lips on his and kissed him as deeply as she could, causing him to loose all ability to think and he slowly started to think less and less about what Trish was doing with Jeff, and more about what he should be doing right here with Torrie.  
  
As they continued their kiss, there was a noise behind them, and turning away sharply from Torrie, John looked up. He came face to face to the completely disapproving face of Kurt.  
  
"Buddy, you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, and you better start quick, before I knock you out."

* * *


	17. In The Still Of The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: Thanks a lot to all of you that reviewed and I hope I can keep you all interested in the next chapter.  
  
"Do you mind if I come in?" Trish asked quietly as she opened the door to the room. The last thing she wanted was to see him all beaten and then bother him on top of it.  
  
"Yeah of course. I mean I did tell you to stay here with me didn't I?"  
  
"You did, but I didn't know that it would be alright. I thought I better check to be sure."  
  
"No matter what our relationship now Trish, you are always welcome in my hospital room. Hell for that matter, any room that I happen to be in."  
  
"Always the charmer aren't you? Even when you're beaten to hell."  
  
Jeff threw her a questioning look. He would have assumed she would have stayed around and asked the doctor about his condition.  
  
"You mean you don't know how I am?"  
  
"No, I figured that when you wanted to have me come in to see you, that you could tell me. I mean I am not your girlfriend anymore Jeff, and because of that it isn't my place to just start acting like I am."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So how are you anyway?"  
  
"The doctor says that I might be in here for a few days and I might need time at home to relax a little bit as well, because most of the force was too my head, neck and spine. He told me that I should really think about getting a nurse and staying as far away from the ring as I can right now."  
  
"So you can't wrestle? How long are you going to be out for?"  
  
"About three months at the most he said, from the way my spine looked when he did x rays on it."  
  
"But that's a lot of time. What the hell does he expect you to do?"  
  
Jeff threw her a smile and watched her face turn from that of non caring to one of utter concern. That was the thing he remembered most about his time with Trish, that no matter what happened she was always there and to his defence when it was his job on the line. She understood what it was like to be forced out of the ring due to injury.  
  
"Probably the same darn thing I did when I was off for my own idiocy I would assume. Trish, it's not his job to care about what I am doing once I am out of his care."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I am going to spend the time I need to here, but then when the time comes for me to get out of this cell, then I fully intend to come back to the ring and find out who the hell did this to me."  
  
"I think I might know who did it Jeff. I'm not sure but there is only one person that seems to want you out of my life right now. I hate to think it would be this person, but there isn't anyone else."  
  
"Who Trish? Who would set me up to go out there and save you, and then take me down?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said you had better explain what the hell is going on here right now!" Kurt said, pushing John down to where he was sitting before, and throwing a look of complete disgust in Torrie's direction.  
  
"It wasn't what you thought. She came on to me man that's it. Tell me that you haven't once slipped when a female fan comes on to you."  
  
"Actually John, I have what most people look at as a damn happy marriage, and I wouldn't even think about it. I thought that was what you had with Trish as well. I guess I was wrong and so was she."  
  
"It wasn't intentional man, can't you see. She came back here to turn me on and get me in shit. She probably knew you were coming to get me and planned the whole damn thing."  
  
Kurt listened to what John was telling him and suddenly turned toward Torrie. He had told her some pretty important information earlier, and had thought for a split second he could trust her. But there might be a slight chance that he couldn't. He had to face that John might be right.  
  
"Well Torrie, what's the story here, and I want the truth."  
  
"I came out here to find John. I had seen Trish and him here earlier and thought he might just have come back here to be with her. I found him alone. I told him I knew about him and Trish, which I am sorry about, and then well one thing led to another and we kissed."  
  
"Is that how it happened John?" Kurt yelled looking back at his friend.  
  
"Not exactly, but close enough. I find it odd that you're all pissed off at me when in actual fact we trusted you not to tell anyone about Trish and I and you did just that."  
  
"Yeah I did, and I know I did something wrong, but damn man, I didn't come out here when my girlfriend is off with her ex and just kiss someone else."  
  
John thought about what Kurt was saying and knew that it made total sense. He should have been already on his way to the hospital and checking in to make sure that Hardy wasn't using this incident to his advantage. But instead, he was caught red handed with someone that he shouldn't have even been close too.  
  
"She's with Jeff then?"  
  
"Yeah she is, and man it didn't look all that good when they left here alright. Jeff was taken out pretty bad and I have to wonder if maybe you didn't set him up for the fall tonight."  
  
"You really think I did it?"  
  
"I do, and unless you tell me right now that you didn't want that to happen and that you had nothing to do with it, then I am going to take what I think happened and go right to Vince and Stephanie and also take it to Trish. Along with what I know now, this is pretty damaging stuff John."  
  
"Who do you think did it Trish?" Jeff repeating, knowing who she was thinking of but wanting to be sure that it wasn't someone else.  
  
"I think it was John damn it. Are you happy now? I think that John's hatred for you and what we had a long time ago. I think it made him lose it and he hit you."  
  
"Are you so sure it was John?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, I don't have a clue but for Christ's sake Jeff, who the hell else could want to do this to you as soon as you come back?"  
  
"I don't know, but for once, I want to think about it logically before I go around throwing things down and making people think it was someone who it wasn't."  
  
"So you think it could be someone other then John?"  
  
"I do, and I think you need to get the hell out of here now and go find John. When you told me that you didn't want me anymore, it hurt and I wanted to fight for you just as much as John did."  
  
"But now?"  
  
"But now I see the conviction in your eyes when you have to even think that he had something to do with it, and I respect it. I love you, and I will always be there for you and take you back when the time does come, but I won't sit there and stand in your way anymore."  
  
"Are you kicking me out Jeff Hardy?"  
  
As the bright smile came across her face and lit up his room, Jeff couldn't help but smile and chuckle with her. Here he was giving away the girl of his dreams, the girl that he wanted to fight forever for, to the guy that might have taken him out, and he was smiling.  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact doll face, I am. Now get out of here before I have to act like I want to throw you out. Just do me one favour in between all the kissing and hugging and reuniting would ya?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Find out who really did do this to me and who I need to get revenge on when I get back would ya?"  
  
"Sure, and do me a favour and get better for me would you?"  
  
"Will do. Goodbye Trish."  
  



	18. Wheel of Fortune

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: I just want to thank those of you that gave of your busy time to review my story, you know who you are and you've stuck with me through all of it, so thanks again. To Forever Imaginary, thank you for going back over the story and getting into it, I appreciate the support.

* * *

"You wouldn't dare take this to Trish! You don't have the balls to do something that bad Kurt. Remember, you can't ruin your pretty boy image."  
  
Even as John said it, he knew it was a far stretch. There was no sure way to know if Kurt would take it to the powers that be, and then the power that mattered in his life, Trish. As he waited for Kurt to respond he silently prayed that it would turn out the way he wanted.  
  
Instead of answering, Kurt just threw his hands into the air in a fit of absolution and started walking away. As much as he would like to admit John was pulling his chain, he couldn't be bothered anymore. Maybe it was time for Kurt Angle to look out for number one. Which meant going to Vince, Stephanie and Trish. What happened after that would make him go down in the record books for sure.  
  
"Kurt man, wait! I didn't do what you think I did! Please don't walk away from this!"

* * *

When Trish arrived back at the arena, she went straight for John's locker room, hoping that since there were still a few of the guys around, then he might still be here too.  
  
As she opened the door, she thought about what she might find inside, hoping and silently praying that she was wrong and he didn't do it after all. But when she opened the door, it was empty, as if no one had ever even been there before. A little frustrated she pushed her way through the swinging door to the exit, and walked outside. And that was when she saw him.  
  
"John, I have been looking for you everywhere! I am so glad I found you! Oh hey Torrie." Trish exclaimed, a little out of breathe from running towards him. She usually didn't get winded, but she just threw it off as fatigue from time spent at the hospital with Jeff.  
  
"Hey babe. You've been looking for me? I could have said the same thing about you until I found out from Torrie here that you went with Jeff. What the heck happened to him anyway?"  
  
Trish scanned his face, looking for a little sign of guilt, but there was nothing there other then the same old cocky half smile he always wore when she saw her. Maybe he didn't have anything to do with it after all, she thought.  
  
"Someone went out to the ring while I was down and took out Jeff. I don't really know the whole story, and neither does Jeff, but we're going to find out soon."  
  
"I just want to make sure you know something Trish. Kurt came to me and told me that he thinks I did it, and I just want to make sure you know I didn't do it. I had nothing to do with what happened out there tonight."  
  
"I know. I already figured that out. So where were you when all of this went down anyway? Did you leave the arena or something?"  
  
"I was out where we were earlier, doing some thinking that's all. I am sorry if I worried you or made you think that I had something to do with what happened to Jeff."  
  
"No, Don't worry you did nothing of the sort. I am just glad you are alright and you had nothing to do with it. It's nice hearing it even thought I didn't think you did anyway."  
  
Trish hoped he wouldn't be able to see through the lie that she just told him. Noticing that Torrie was still standing there, looking like a deer caught in headlights, she decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what brings you and John together Torrie?"  
  
"Oh I came out here to find him and tell him what had happened. That was before we were interrupted by Kurt. Wasn't that right John?"  
  
She threw a look across to John, and Trish noticed the slight twitch that was developing in his eyes. There was something not very right here, and she needed to get him alone and find out what the hell they were hiding from her.

* * *


	19. Won't Lay Low

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
A/N: Since I seem to have all my other fictions on my other account under control, I think it's time I came back to this one so that I don't give anyone enough time to leave it like what happened before. I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews and I hope I can deliver another good chapter.

* * *

"Trish, you're wanted in Stephanie's office." the tech said lightly, opening the door a smidgeon.  
  
"Did she say what she wanted? I mean I am scheduled to be out there for an interview in about five minutes right?"  
  
"She didn't say anything, just told me to come and get you and that it was important. As far as the interview goes, I think that is still going down, in about four and a half minutes. You sure you can still make it?"  
  
"God I hope so."  
  
Making her way out of the locker room, following the tech to where she was supposed to meet with her boss lady, she saw her standing by the wall, looking deathly serious.  
  
"Stephanie, you said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, do you have any idea on Jeff's condition? Like is he going to be alright?"  
  
Trish had to admit she looked like death. There was something not right here and she wanted to find out what it was before she went out to the ring.  
  
"Jeff is doing alright the last I checked. He is at home and getting back to basics so he can come back here as soon as possible."  
  
"So he won't be out forever right? I mean he can come back from this?"  
  
"Yes. Stephanie, you wanna tell me what's going on here? I mean I can tell there is something more then just concern for your business here. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh it's just my father is all. He had me do that to Jeff so that we could teach him a lesson about leaving the business again. I didn't want to go along with it, but you can't argue with him if you want to somehow have his business one day."  
  
"Don't worry about it Stephanie, I get it. I remember back on Raw when Shane had all the issues with your father. He wouldn't give in and Shane couldn't go against him on anything otherwise he was out. I get it and I am sure Jeff would too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really, now is that all you had to tell me? I have this interview with Michael Cole in about 2 minutes and I don't want to mess up the guys in the back that have matches."  
  
"Yeah that was all, and you think if I paid Jeff a visit he would mind?"  
  
"No, after what you have told me I am sure he is going to love to see you. Maybe you can tell him who did this to him."  
  
"I sure hope I can. Thanks Trish."  
  
Shaking her hand, Trish smiled. Maybe the McMahon's weren't all bad after all. Waving as she went to the gorilla position, she began to think about what this meant for Jeff. Did Vince not really want him back at all? And if that was the case who did he hire to take him out.

* * *

As soon as her music hit she felt ready for anything. All thoughts of Jeff and who really had done it to him, and if it was intentional was all put away and now she was ready to focus on the scripted questions she had to answer from Cole.  
  
She waved as she walked down the ramp and shook some hands. Since she had become the women's champ on Smack down it looked like everyone was even more into her. It wasn't just because she was a pretty face anymore. These fans really took to her because no matter what the people in the offices wanted, she would always remain real.  
  
She stepped into the ring and Michael Cole being the professional he was kept the ropes open for her, and shook her hand as he prepared to ask her about the previous week.  
  
"Thank you for taking some time for this interview Trish."  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to come out here and answer for what happened last week."  
  
"What did happen last week Trish? We saw you get hurt in the ring, you were taken out at the hands of Noble, but what happened next no one could predict. Jeff Hardy came to your rescue and found himself on the other end of a vicious attack by an unknown assailant. Do you have any idea why that happened?"  
  
"Contrary to what the word in the locker room is, and I do believe I have heard them all, I didn't have anything to do with it. Jeff and I have some pretty rough history, but not to the point that I would have him attacked in such a way. He was coming to my rescue which means that he cared about as much as I did about our past."  
  
"Who do you think did it?"  
  
Trish tried to remember who she was supposed to say, and then remembered that they wanted to make a situation between John and Jeff when he returned, so he remembered she had to implicate John. She had to admit this part would come to her a lot easier then if it was someone else because for a little while she had assumed that John had done it.  
  
"Honestly, you know how much John has been on my case trying to get me to join up with him whenever his ego strikes. I have to say that it was John, without a doubt. What I want to know now is why? Was it really all about me?"  
  
As if it was on cue, the music blasted through the arena and John made his way out through the curtain on onto the ramp. Smiling as he often did when in character, he pointed to the ring and motioned for a microphone from the ringside attendants. As soon as he had it in his grasp he began his speech.  
  
"Yo Yo Yo, Trish baby, you know I didn't have a thing to do with Jeffy and his accident."  
  
Michael Cole, looking stunned as per the script, passed the microphone to Trish to let them get this out in the open. He moved to the corner ring post as Trish turned to face John.  
  
"That's not what I hear from your friends."  
  
"Kurt don't know no shit. I had nothing to do with it. I make no secrets about wanting you in my corner, where the women belong, but that don't mean I am gonna beat down a harmless fly."  
  
"Jeff would have ruined your entire get up John. I just want to know why you did it?" She looked straight up the ramp and awaited his explanation. What she didn't realize was that the plan called for an unknown person to jump out of the crowd and get her.  
  
When she turned her back on the part of the crowd that the person was lying in wait in, it set the scene perfectly.  
  
"Oh bitch, who needs you!" John screamed through the microphone, and with that last word, this woman jumped out the crowd and took her out with a spear to her back. Knocking her down to the ring with a sickening thud, the woman, who at this point no one had known, stood to her feet and looked out amongst them.  
  
She wasn't an unknown Amazon anymore, and now the women of the WWE would feel her pain worse then ever. Starting with Miss Trish Stratus.

* * *


	20. Cause I'm Broken, When I'm Open

**Disclaimer:** I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
**A/N:** Keeping up with two accounts is hard especially this account is not as well known as my other one. I keep making new stories and plastering them all over my other account Exist2Inspire and then I forget that I have this fiction over here. So sorry for the delay, its only been two weeks but still, way too long! I hope this chapter is good enough for all of you.

* * *

"That was not in the writing! I have gone over and over what was supposed to go down out there and that was not in it! Why the hell wasn't I told that this was going to happen to me?" Trish yelled as soon as she was helped to the back. She was even more pissed off because Stephanie had come to her right before it and hadn't mentioned a word.  
  
"Trish, I am so sorry for what happened out there, it wasn't supposed to go down like that at all." John said, walking up to her and trying to let her know that he had known nothing of what was to happen down in the ring. He hadn't even know they were bringing her attacker back to air.  
  
"Yeah right John, and this is where you tell me that you didn't have anything to do with Jeff getting taken out too right? I have heard enough."  
  
"I didn't have anything to do with Jeff! I told you the truth damn it!" John called after her, but knowing she wasn't listening anyway. She was mad, and she had every right to be mad at him and with the company. This was a surprise twist that didn't go off as planned. She was hurt and injured and she probably felt like she was betrayed by everyone.  
  
As he watched her walk away he felt an arm appear on his shoulder and start rubbing. It didn't take him too long to realize whose arm it was and why it was there.  
  
"What do you want Torrie?"  
  
"I figured if you weren't too busy we could get together after the show, you know, just the two of us? I had a really good time the other night and I would really like to continue where we left off?"  
  
"Aren't you married?"  
  
"Soon to be divorced actually. Peter and I just didn't have what it took to last ya know? Not to mention he was jealous that my career was going places and his was down in the pits."  
  
"Isn't he tagging now? I think he might just earn the WWE Tag Team Championship if he keeps it up. What the hell do you want to go out with me for anyway? I'm not exactly single."  
  
"Yeah but I saw what happened out there and it seems that both Trish and Jeff might be out of action for a little while. I know how much you like her, but she wont be around as much. You will need some kind of support won't you?"  
  
"You know what Torrie, find me at the end of the night before you leave. If I haven't gotten any other good offers, then I will take you up on yours. I could do with a rematch from the other night as well."  
  
He smiled as he walked away, knowing that at the end of the night he would be off somewhere having sex with his extremely sexy girlfriend and not in some fleabag with Torrie trying to pretend he even liked her. But she didn't have to know any of that. Make her believe that she was high on his list of things to do. What John didn't realize was that Trish, who was feeling bad for the way she had snapped at him earlier on the way to her locker room, had come back, and stopping herself while they were talking, had heard the whole conversation. What she didn't know was that he wasn't telling her the truth, and also that she finally knew what he had been hiding for the past little while. John was cheating on her with Torrie.

* * *

As it sunk into her, she immediately knew where she needed to be. Anywhere but in this arena. If he even thought they were getting together after tonight, John was in for a rude awakening.  
  
"I wondered how long it would take you to get in here." the voice said out of the darkness. Sure she didn't have a thing against Trish but she did know it would be fun to make her think she did for a little while. Added to the suspense their matches for the Women's Title would bring.  
  
"One attack from behind wasn't good enough for you huh? Get the hell out of my locker room."  
  
"Why do you get your own locker room anyway? All the other girls have to share, and we've all been in Playboy, what have you done for us lately?"  
  
"I'm 5 time Women's Champion, I have wrestled my ass off for both shows for a lot of years and I didn't walk away with the title three years ago and not want to give it up. The question is what have you done for them lately?"  
  
"I came back and saved them from a ratings disaster."  
  
"Well what the hell do you want with me then? Go save your rating somewhere else."  
  
Joanie knew this wasn't going to be easy. She didn't really want to make things harder for the new women's champion by giving her shit anymore, so she was going to stop the attitude and get real.  
  
"Listen Trish, you weren't really wrestling when I was, and I have nothing against you. I am just here to do a job. What I wanted to make sure of was that you were alright from the hit out there. I didn't know if I had gone too overboard."  
  
"No you didn't and I am fine. A little bruised and tired now, but nothing major. Fully cleared to go at you next week if that's what you are getting at."  
  
"No it wasn't but that's good to know. That you want to wrestle me I mean. Listen, I saw you earlier, watching John and Torrie Wilson talking. Is there something going on with you and John?"  
  
Trish wasn't sure if she should really be trusting someone who had just taken her from behind. All Joanie was after was a chance in the spotlight again for all Trish knew.  
  
"Yeah actually there is, or should I say was."  
  
"I've been there. It's hard seeing him talking to other women."  
  
She suddenly realized why Joanie was asking her about John. She had been through the exact same thing right around the time she left WWE. She was dating Triple H, who to everyone in the arena was Paul Levesque. If anyone knew what she was going through right now with John, it was Joanie. Maybe working with her wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"Hey! Since it looks like we are both done for the night, and my plans went to shit, would you like to go out and see the town and get something to eat?"  
  
"You know what Trish, that was the best offer I've had all night."

* * *

"Have you seen Trish?" John asked, knocking on Kurt's locker room door. He had been around the whole damn arena looking for her, so they could get home, and he couldn't find her anywhere. Maybe she was more pissed off then he thought about what happened in the ring.  
  
"Man she left about an hour ago with Joanie. She also told me to give you this. It's a good thing you came by because I totally forgot about it." Kurt said, passing John the note, wrapped in the pink paper Trish carried around to make sure she wrote letters to the ones she loved back home. John couldn't imagine what she would have wanted to write to him, but he opened it anyway.  
  
**_John:  
_**  
**This has to be one of the hardest letters I will ever write. I know. I think you will know what I mean by saying that. There has been something that in the past week you haven't been telling me about and after worrying and wondering about it, I have finally seen and heard with my own eyes and ears what that was. The only thing I have to wonder is why you would do it? I gave Jeff up a long time ago and I made sure that he wouldn't interfere with us anymore, and then you go and you do this? Why John? Why did you choose Torrie over what he had? You actually don't have to answer that. I guess what I want you to know is that it's over and I won't ever forget this. I loved you, I trusted you and when I least expected it, you turned your back on me and went to someone else. Don't try looking for me, I am out with our newest WWE addition having a nice time. Now you can go accept Torrie's invite. Goodbye John.**  
  
**_Trish  
_**  
"Man what did it say?" Kurt asked, seeing the distant look appearing in his eyes. It was one he had only witnessed once. The day he walked in on Jeff and Trish.  
  
"It's over. She knows about me and Torrie."  
  
"How the hell did she find out John? I was the only one that knew about it and I didn't tell her. I didn't have the time."  
  
"She saw us earlier tonight when Torrie came on to me in the hallway. I didn't know she was there, and I said something about wanting to go with Torrie is she asked me at the end of the night. I just wanted to leave with Trish and make it like a joke on Torrie for even trying."  
  
"Well man, I told you not to get around that girl and to let Trish know what the hell had happened that night. For once, I think you might actually deserve what you are getting."

* * *


	21. So Far Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.

**A/N:** Wow with all that support on the last chapter you would think I would update this one faster huh? LOL. Sorry about that guys I have been slacking on my other account too, on account of this damn pregnancy, LOL I can't get out of bed some days. But I am back and here is the update. How will John survive without Trish and will they ever get to be truly happy?

* * *

"I wish he would just leave me alone. In the last two hours alone, I have had about fifteen calls!" Trish exclaimed to no one as she got ready to go out in her match against Joanie. After their night out a week ago, they had learned so much about each other and they couldn't wait to meet each other in the ring.

"You mind if I come in?"

Turning around and seeing who was at the door her face broke out in a smile. Even though they wouldn't be getting together any time soon, she was still happy to see him. She needed a friendly face.

"Jeff of course. I was just getting ready for the match."

"You and Joanie huh? Looks like it might be a good fight."

"Not completely, I think that fall did a lot more then I thought to my arm."

"Have you told Stephanie?"

"No, because she will pull me and I really want the chance to really work with Joanie. Who knows when they will let her go again."

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about if you have a second."

"For you anything Jeff."

Jeff thought about how he was going to approach this topic of conversation. He had never been asked by one of the guys to go ask someone out for them and he had to admit he didn't like doing it now.

"Matt asked me to come in here and talk to you."

"Matt? What would he want with me? We are on two different shows now. Remember?"

"Yeah I heard but actually, oh man I don't want to be the one to do this."

"be the one to do what?"

"To ask you out."

Trish stared at Jeff completely in shock. She hadn't figured that he would take this chance and ask her out after he had given her his blessing to be with John. She didn't know if she was ready to hear this.

"You want to go out with me?"

"Well yeah you know I do. But this has nothing to do with me anymore. This is for Matt. Would you consider going out with Matt?"

"What about Amy?"

"You heard didn't you?"

"Heard what?"

"The storyline with Kane, it was actually real. She did indeed sleep with him."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, Amy pretty much broke his heart in two when she finally told him. So I guess what he wants to do is use you to feel a little better about himself. I told him it wouldn't work."

"No Jeff, he wants a date, he has got one. Just find out the where and when and get back to me."

If John wanted to fool around while they were together maybe it was time that Trish got a little piece of the pie too. She should be out with whomever she liked. John be damned.

* * *

"She did what?" John asked as soon as Kurt sat him down and told him what Trish had been up too. It helped that Kurt was friends with everyone on Smack down otherwise he wouldn't have found out what was going on.

"Matt Hardy asked her out and she accepted."

"What the hell is she thinking? Didn't she have enough problems with Jeff?"

"Well maybe she doesn't want Jeff. Did you ever think that maybe Matt is different then Jeff? Anyway what do you care? Didn't you and Torrie just finish having sex a little while ago?"

"Yeah but it means nothing. Nothing means anything without Trish. I am not sleeping with Torrie because I want too. She is a means to an end."

"Well maybe Hardy is a means to an end for Trish too. Ever thought of that man?"

As Kurt mentioned John realized that must be what she was doing. She was giving in and going with Matt to use him.

"What are you thinking John?"

"I am thinking I need to find out where they are going to have their date and make sure that Torrie and I are there for it. If she can think she can move on, then so can I. I just want to make sure she knows what the hell she got herself into."

"John don't do this. You love the girl, you don't need to be making things worse."

"Yes I do love her, but sometimes with love comes a little pain. I have to do this Kurt. If I have any chance of getting her back then I need to make sure she knows what she just walked away from."

"John, this wont work man. You are going to end up losing her forever if you do this."

Not listening to a word that his friend was saying, John finished getting ready for his tag match and made his way out the door. He had to find Torrie and he had to make sure she went along with this. This had to work, it just had too.

* * *


	22. Learning To Breathe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.

**A/N:** It has been awhile since I updated but I took control of a few things on my other account so now I can update this story as well. Thank you all for the reviews on that last chapter and I hope this one turns out good for you. This story will be ending eventually, I just need to figure out how. So bear with me and I think I will be better about updating.

* * *

"I am so glad that you agreed to do this Trish. When I asked Jeff to come ask you out I wasn't sure what you were going to think."

Matt's candid honesty made her smile. It had been a long time since she had been totally honest with a guy and had him do it in return. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad date after all. Matt seemed happy to be with her, and in no rush to push her to forget John. Like she could even if she wanted too.

"I did think it was a little off. I thought he was trying to get me back again and I didn't like that one bit. So if you heard any horror stories from him I am sorry. I promise to behave myself this evening. It was nice to know someone else was interested though."  
  
"Lots of people are interested Trish, they just don't know how you will take to them so they never ask."

This was news to Trish. When she had been on Raw everyone had known her, and they told her what a great person she was, and so easy to talk too. Hearing now from Matt that men thought she was scary kind of made her a little nervous on how to act.

When they got to their table and took their seats, Matt smiled and passed her a menu, and began scanning one herself. She wasn't used to this sort of thing anymore. She didn't tend to date much and wasn't sure what came next. Did she pay for herself and not Matt, or both or did he pay? God there was so much to remember she wasn't sure what the hell to do.

Matt seemed to notice her discomfort because he started talking again and she totally forgot about what she was afraid of.

"Would you stop worrying Trish? This is weird for me too you know. I was with Amy a long time and never have had to think about any of this stuff. Like who pays and who doesn't and do we have sex or do we not." he said that last part with a huge grin, causing her to break out into a fit of giggles. Anyone who knew Trish knew that when she was nervous she giggled.

"Okay, fair enough, I promise not to over work myself and worry anymore. For the record though, if you want sex, I might be the wrong girl." she smiled back at him trying equally to try and make him feel at ease with the whole date. Things seemed to be looking up in the right direction and neither one of them could be happier.

* * *

"Would you hurry your ass up? If you don't get in there with me the whole thing is going to be ruined." John barked, almost dragging Torrie from her seat on the plush car seat and towards the restaurant. He knew that if he didn't get in there soon, Matt could possibly win and walk away with the girl. He knew he wouldn't live it down if that did happen.

"Stop bullying me around John. You asked me out on this date remember? Not the other way around. What the hell are you talking about, the whole thing will be ruined?" She screamed at him, wondering what he was up to now.

John knew he had come awfully close to letting the whole idea out of the bag and the last thing he wanted to do was push Torrie away before they could do their job in front of Matt and Trish. He needed to make her see what she was missing and it would bring her back, it just had too.

"Nothing baby, I just want this night to start off right and end on the right note if you get what I mean."

"If you mean with the two of us sleeping together then I can't wait. It has been forever John. I can show you a really good time. Better than that stupid wench Trish ever could. I am still betting she is a virgin." Torrie said with a wicked little laugh, causing John to turn around and want to hit her. Instead he just grabbed her hand and they entered the restaurant to start the plan.

* * *

"Did she really do that? I mean she really slept with Kane?" Trish asked, as Matt was opening up more about what had really happened with Amy and him.

"Yes she did. It seems that they got to talking about this plan and had a few drinks and well it happened. Real Life imitates Art is what people keep telling me."

"Well she was drunk right? Because she wouldn't do it stone cold sober. You know Amy, she at some point loved you."  
  
"I thought so too, but it happened more then once and I walked in on it. Glen actually stood there with a smile on his face and she looked almost ill. She thought she could have sex with him and come home to me. It didn't work that way."

"God that is just horrible. No better then what John did to me, but that is horrible enough."

"I heard about Torrie and him and that they kept it from you. People also think he lied about not attacking Jeff that night. What do you think?"

"Honestly, I love him still, so I don't want to think of him as some monster out to win me and keep me as his own, but I really am starting to think that was his plan. Make me stay with him by taking out Jeff, the only other guy I have ever cared for."

"Jeff gave you up though didn't he?"

"Yes and it was mutual and we are good friends now. What John did with Torrie makes no sense."

"Looks like we both lost in love then huh?"  
  
"Yeah it sure seems like that Matt doesn't it?"

Matt thought about it for a second, wondering if he should ask it, and when he did he learned it was good of him to ask.

"Do you want to get back with him?"  
  
"I miss him, I love him, and yeah if I knew that he was telling me the truth and he wasn't interested in Torrie at all then I would take him back right away."

"Why don't we just call this a friendly dinner then Trish? I mean we are both sitting here loving two different people and wanting to make it right, and we both know there isn't anything between us. I think it might be better if we just relax and eat as friends."

"You know what Matt, that is the best offer I have had in weeks. Thanks so much for understanding."

* * *

He caught sight of her right away, and noticed how she was touching his hand. He was losing her, and if he didn't make his move soon, it was all over for him. It was now or never.

"Oh look Torrie let's go say hello to Matt and Trish!"

"Why the hell should we do that?" Torrie asked, slowing clueing in to what John was trying to do here. He was going to make her jealous so that Trish would come running back to him. She knew better though. When Trish saw the two of them together, John was going to be hers forever.

"Don't you want to be nice? I mean they do work with us."

"Sure John, whatever you say."

They made their way over to the table to where Trish and Matt seemed in a deep discussion. Now was the chance that John was looking for. It really was do or die time.

"Well fancy meeting the two of you here." John exclaimed as they came upon their table. When Trish looked up and saw Torrie standing alongside the man that she loved, she almost lost her appetite. This was something that she was hoping would not happen and here it was happening in real time.

"John, nice to see you. Torrie." Trish managed to choke out, stealing a look at Matt and seeing the angry look in his eyes at what he knew John was doing.

"We just came here for a little alone time if you get my drift, before going back to the hotel room for a long night. We thought we would say hello and since we have, baby, don't you think we ought to get going?" John asked, staring at Torrie with the fakest loving eyes he had ever used. The only difference was, Trish didn't obviously think they were fake because as Torrie nodded and then wrapped herself around him in a kiss, Trish pushed her chair back hard and stood to her feet.

"Matt, I think it's time I left for the evening. I suddenly lost my appetite. Can you take me back to the hotel?"

"Yes of course."

As they started walking away, John felt something happen to his stomach and realized Kurt had been right, he had screwed up and the further she got away from him, the more sick he felt. He had broken her heart all over again, and he had no one to blame but himself. Just when he thought the night couldn't get worse, it did.

"John, you lying sack of shit. You didn't want to make up with me, and forget her, you wanted to make her come back to you. If you think I am going anywhere with you now, you are sadly mistaken. You just lost her again, and now you have also lost me."

* * *


	23. You Better Start Living Right Now

**Disclaimer:** I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.

**A/N:** It was funny reading your reviews on what a retard John has been in the last few chapters, and I have to admit, I did make him pretty dumb, but I assure you, before it ends, I will make him smart again, it was just funny to watch him doing stupid stuff because of love. Any who, thanks for the reviews and here comes the next chapter.

* * *

"He did what?" Jeff asked as he sat on her hotel bed, watching her relive the whole horrible night out with Matt. He had thought that putting the two of them together would have been good for her, and for Matt, but as it turned out, John still thought he had a claim.

"He brought Torrie over to the table and basically made out with her in front of us. I mean Matt didn't care much because he had told me right before that he just wanted to be friends with me. He figured it was better that way and I have to admit I agreed because I still felt something for John. But then he did that."

"Talk about doing the one thing you shouldn't do."

"Well then I am glad you agree with me. I had to admit I wasn't sure you would."

"Listen, if I wanted to make you hurt I could have done that but making you hurt is not what my life is about anymore."

"Then what is it about Jeff?"

"TNA."

Trish listened to what he said and immediately the flags went up in the air as she figured out that Jeff meant the company that was trying to take the WWE out from under Vince, one wrestler at a time.

"You can't be serious. What the hell are you talking about TNA for? You have a contract here with the WWE."

"I got a call from Jarrett alright, and you know I haven't exactly had it easy since coming back here to the WWE and you know better then anyone that I don't enjoy it much."

"Is that why you left the first time?"  
  
Jeff wasn't sure if he was ready for this end of the conversation. The one where he had to bare all to the girl he let get away and couldn't make a play to get back. He knew this looked like he was doing the same thing over again, but he didn't know how to make it better.

"You know why I left before Trish."  
  
"Yeah because of me and Beth."

"No! I told you before it wasn't you. It was all Beth and you know it. Somewhere in that head of yours you do anyway. This time it isn't about leaving because of a woman. This time if I did take them up on their offer it would be about doing what I want, when I want to whoever I want too."

"Don't you like working with me?"

"That's a trick question and you know it. Listen to me Trish, I love you, I always have and I think I have proved that to you over the last little while, with letting you go and all. If I go to TNA, it would be because they are more relaxed about wrestling in terms of going out on a daily basis. I could focus on my music and wrestle, and come back and see you."

"I know, I know. As always you have a point. But before you make up your mind on what to do, just remember that I want you here, and if you leave it is going to hurt."

Not waiting around for his answer and realizing she had to meet Joanie for a dinner meeting to go over some moves for their match that coming Thursday, she smiled at Jeff and walked out the door. She would have to make sure she dealt with all of this later, before he left the WWE again.

* * *

When she stepped into the restaurant, she looked around everywhere for Joanie, unable to see her and knowing she didn't like to show up late. Figuring she was off in a corner somewhere she decided to ask the hostess.

"Hey there, can I ask you something?"

"Yes ma'am what can I do for you?"

"My name is Trish, and I am here to see Joanie Lauer, do you know if she is here yet?"

"No ma'am, she isn't here, but there is a person already seated at the table over there in the corner."

Looking to where the hostess had pointed she smiled and made her way over. She still couldn't tell who it was, but maybe Joanie had a date with someone and they were already there and waiting for her as well. It might pass the time while they waited if they could talk to each other.

As she reached the table she realized who was sitting there, wearing a suit and a pleased smile on his lips. It was the last person in the world she wanted to see right at that moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, pissed off and waiting for him to reply.

"I tricked you into coming here. I asked Joanie for a favour and since she knows how I feel after I explained it all to her, and let her beat me up, she agreed to do it."

"You mean she didn't make this dinner date? She isn't coming?"

"She made it, but she isn't coming. I was the one that was meeting you."

"Well you are the last person I want to see right now, so if you don't mind I think I might go back to the hotel and sleep."

"Please Trish, she went to a lot of trouble for me, and I don't want to tell her I screwed it up five minutes into it, will you at least hear me out?"

"Sure why not. Where is your girlfriend though? I figured after the show the other night that you wouldn't go anywhere without her."

"Will you listen to the truth if I tell you it all from the beginning?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She looked angry and John knew now that all of the stuff he had done to get her back had been stupid and that he should have just done this from the start. He had a chance to make up for it all now and there was no way he was letting her stubborn attitude stop him. She had a choice alright, but he wanted to make sure the choice this time was him.

"Yes you do, but please hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"Jeff's accident was not because of me, Torrie planned the whole thing to pull us apart and make sure that we didn't last a week. She found out by listening that we were hiding our relationship because we didn't want to end it, and she used it for her own gain. The guy she had hit you and Jeff that time was Luther. She paid him because otherwise Kurt would have known and stopped it, and he didn't know a damn thing about it."

"So you didn't do it? How do I know you aren't lying to me now?"

"Because I don't have anything left to lose by telling you. Torrie was a game. She kissed me when you were at the hospital with Jeff and I have to admit it was kind of a turn on, but not enough for me to leave you for it. I did the wrong thing, and I should have done what Kurt said and told you the truth. I made it worse when I made the fake date with her. I wanted her to show up somewhere and when I didn't get mad and know I didn't want her. I wanted to be with you. I just didn't think you would hear it and run."

"You knew what she was doing and you wanted to screw her up?"

"Yes in a nutshell. I didn't like you when you came over here to Smack Down, but then when I got to know you I fell in love with you dam nit, and I didn't want some blonde whore getting in between that. She is married to Peter for God's sakes. I for damn sure wouldn't make a go on her for that. He is a friend of mine."

"Have you told him what she is doing?"

"Yes. Kurt and I went and told everyone that we needed too, the truth of everything. You were the last person I had to tell. I had to make you see how much I love you and how sorry I was I hurt you."

"What about that date the other night?"

"Fake too. She didn't know it though. She found out after she saw the hurt in my eyes because of the hurt I caused you. She flipped and left, much like you did and I knew I had done something beyond forgiveness."

"So what do you want out of all of this John?"

"Nothing. I want to tell you that I love you. All of the stupid things I have done I have done for you. You get to choose what to do from here, but I hope after you do some thinking you will come back to me and I can make you happy."

"Well John, I don't think it is that easy."

* * *


	24. Have A Little Faith In Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
**Summary: **Trish Stratus gets moved to Smack down to make better ratings, and she finds herself being placed with the one guy she didn't think she would ever be with. This is a purely romantic fic.

**A/N:** Thank you guys for all the support and unfortunately, this story will be coming to an end soon. I don't know when, but I will let you know when I make the decision and it should be soon. It has been a good ride though, and although I will write a thank you chapter at the end to all of you, I want to say thanks to you all now. It means a lot. Be aware, short chapter alert, because the next one is working towards something longer.

* * *

"What do you mean it's not that easy?" John asked, knowing what it meant, but wanting her to explain it the way she needed too. He didn't have anything to lose by listening to what she wanted, and after all the stupid stuff he had done, he needed to make her happy. He just wasn't the same without her.

"I mean that I just can't take you back. I mean I have done that, countless times. There have been so many things and people trying to keep us apart and I have started to believe there was a reason for it. If you want me to come back to you, well John, I hate to say this because it is so cliché, but you need to prove it too me, and prove it good."

"Prove it?"

"Yes prove it. I don't know how, and I don't when but you just have to do it. Now I hope you don't mind but after all of the talking we have done here, I am just not in the mood to eat and I have a lot of thinking I need to do over what you said."

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Thank you for at least allowing me to tell you how I really felt about what has happened here."

"You're welcome, but I think the person you need to thank would really be Joanie. You somehow won her over, which isn't the easiest thing to do after Paul, and well she believed in you, now you have to give me that time to feel the same way. Have yourself a good night John. See you at the show."

Smiling as she rose from the table, throwing her purse around her shoulder, she kissed John on the cheek and headed for the door. What she didn't know was that someone was outside waiting for her.

As she walked across the parking lot, she was consumed with thoughts of what John has said over the table inside, and she was deciding in her head if he was telling the truth. She turned around to head back inside and tell him that she loved him, and the car came out of nowhere. Before she had a chance to move out of the way, it picked up pace and ran her down, before racing off into the night.

* * *

As John stood from the table, he noticed everyone in the restaurant getting to their feet and going to the window. A few even ran outside, which made him wonder what was going on. He ran outside and that was when he saw her, lying face down on the ground, he looked from afar and looked at the hair, and he knew that it wasn't just some unknown woman that was hit, it was Trish.

* * *

"Someone what?" Joanie yelled into the phone as soon as the words came from John's mouth. She had set up the whole dinner for the two of them to see the light, not so that something like this would happen. Her heart was just dying in her chest and it was obvious that John felt the same.

"She must have been coming back into the restaurant for some reason because the police say that she was sit head on, and if she was going to her car it would have been in the back."

"Do they know who did it?"

"No, but I hope they find out who did. Because when they do their ass will be mine."

"John calm down, I am sure that kind of talk will not help her. Where is she now? And where are you?"

"I am at the Medical Centre, Hospital and she is in Emergency Surgery. The doctors tell me that she has a lot of internal bleeding, and they don't know what will happen. They told me not to get my hopes up."

"She is a fighter John. Listen I will get there as soon as possible, I just need to get dressed. Listen, keep me posted on what happens before I get there. Don't worry, she will get through this."

* * *


	25. Things Will Never Look The Same

**Disclaimer: **I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
**Summary: **Trish Stratus gets moved to Smack down to make better ratings, and she finds herself being placed with the one guy she didn't think she would ever be with. This is a purely romantic fic.

**A/N:** Do you ever have a time where you just want to freak at the world for dealing you a shitty hand? Well that is me right now and well I am going to do it here. I am not doing it to make you feel bad, but I am doing it because I want to feel just a tad better then what I do right now. I was pregnant which I announced in here as well as to my husband at around the same time, and well after an ultrasound appointment, it turns out that my baby died two weeks ago without a symptom telling me it had, which pretty much leaves me broken. I am going to write this chapter better then any other chapter, but I want you all to know it isn't with the same heart as I did all the others. Vent over, on with the story. I hope this answers your questions to whether or not she died. The next chapter will be the last. Oh Yeah, and I will join whatever you want me too, like your C2 group, just tell me how. Im a little slow on what the heck that is.

* * *

They all came, making the hospital corridor look more like a press conference then an actual place where lives were saved. Anyone who was anyone was there, wanting to do what they could to find out how Trish was.

Jeff Hardy was there, as tight lipped as ever, quietly waiting for some word that his girl, the one that he had been in love with since his career began in the WWE, would be just fine and would come back to him. Come back to him as his friend in any way. He needed her in his life in some form otherwise he wasn't the same. His time off had learned that. So there he sat, in virtual silence, a bystander waiting for some sign of hope.

Matt had come too, worried for John, Joanie and for his brother. He saw the way his brother took up three of the seats in the OR waiting room, and he realized with certainty that they were going to have to be thrown out after he sweated through them. But in respect of John, and his brother he didn't stay long, but he did make the way he felt about the whole thing very known.

The one shocking person to actually make an appearance had to have been the WWE owner and head Vince McMahon. He showed up there to much acclaim as it was wherever he went, and he offered the way he felt over to John for him to do whatever he wanted with it. He showed feelings of love, over any money he was losing due to this whole mess. He showed concern and caring and love, much as a father would to his daughter, and given that Vince did indeed feel that way, it made everything that much easier to deal with. Knowing that he did care. Sometimes, love beat out money in the whole sick game of life.

As he paced back through the hospital for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening he was sure he was wearing a hole in the floor. He had never felt anything like this before. He had written tons of people off, made people feel pain that he thought they were due, and yet as he paced back and forth it seemed all he wanted to do was fall to the floor on his knees and actually cry. He hated feeling so powerless, and he knew if he didn't hear something soon he was going to break down and really lose his mind.

As if on cue, the swinging doors to the hospital room opened and the very tired looking Doctor moved from them, the look on his face signalling something in John that he just didn't want to hear at that moment. The mask of pain and death covered his face, making John unable to even move to meet him halfway. What he didn't know was it was the same look he gave to everyone. It was the Doctors way of coping with the death around him everyday.

* * *

"Mr. Cena, I have some news."

Here it came. This was it. John felt the pain riding all the way through him as he prepared to hear the worst. There were no words to explain what he was feeling and even if he could, he didn't know if he really wanted them out into the air. All he could do was just add more silence to an already silent room. He just waited as the bomb was preparing to drop.

"They both pulled through okay. We stopped the bleeding internally of Ms. Stratus and they are both resting relatively comfortable."

Who was this they he was speaking off? Had there been someone else out there with her when she had been hit? John tried to scan his brain to figure out if there had been another victim but all he could come up with was blanks. When he got into the ambulance with her, she was alone, and there was no one else. So was this Doctor just mistaken?

"They?" he managed to somehow choke out, wanting answers desperately but not knowing if he had the voice to even ask them at a time like this."

"Yes, your girlfriend, as you stated and also the ten week old fetus that she was carrying. It was lucky for her she got here as quick as she did, otherwise it could have turned out horribly for the child. When she heals more, the baby should be just fine, no residual effects."

A baby? Trish had been carrying a baby? As he did the mental math in his head he realized that the last time he had slept with her it had been fast and unprotected, but that had been months ago. Or was it actually ten weeks earlier? Was it really a possibility that she was in there and she had fought for not only her life but that of their babies as well?

"Are you sure she was pregnant?" he knew it was stupid to ask but this whole thing seemed too surreal for words. He had to make sure he knew it all.

"Yes, and when the drug wears off, I suspect that the two of you have a lot of explaining to do. Now if you don't mind with her doing so well I am going to make my rounds. Oh and John, congratulations."

As the doctor walked away, the reality hit him. When she had been at dinner, she had told him he had to work on making her come back to him, and making her heal the pain he had made her feel. He now knew how to do that, and with a little help and a little time he was going to do it. He was going to make Trish Stratus love him again. Really love him, and if he didn't, well he was going to do one hell of a bang up job trying.

"Joanie, I am going to get out of here, I have a few things to do. Is it possible that you could keep me posted on how she is doing?" he knew it was going to throw Joanie off, what he was asking her to do here, but if he wanted to make Trish's dream come true he was going to need the time, and with the way he felt, the tired feeling rolling over him, he also knew he was going to need the stamina.

"John what the hell are you talking about? You are going to bail on her now? She is in recovery and I am sure she is going to want to see you more then the rest of us."

"Joanie seriously, she is going to need this more. I need to do this. Please just help me out here would you? You did it once, have a little faith in me again."

"Yeah fine, just do what you have to and get your ass back here. I do not want to be the one to tell her that in her hardest moment you bailed on her."

"Thanks Joanie, you are a real friend." Giving her a kiss on her cheek fast and a little sloppy he headed for the elevator. If she wanted someone big, she was going to get it, come hell or high water.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the first people she saw by her side were Joanie and Jeff. If there was ever two people she wanted to see at a time like this it was them. The feeling that lingered in the pit pf her stomach also told her that she would have loved to see one more person as well.

Maybe he just wasn't ready to make his love for her known. Or maybe after hearing her at the restaurant, he had given up hope. However you looked at it, John hadn't come to her side this time.

"Hey princess, I wondered when you would wake up from your slumber." Jeff said gently, obviously not wanting to be too loud and upset her. The smile he gave her was genuine and she wanted nothing more then to return it.

"Not the best I have ever looked I bet." she choked out, letting a smile finally grace her dry lips. She felt like a mac truck had smacked into her full speed, and that feeling suddenly made her remember what had happened.

"Oh my God, the baby!" she gasped, trying to come to terms with what she was about to hear from her closest friends.

"Is just fine Hun, the doctor told us all earlier. The two of you wanted to give us quite a scare that's for sure, but you all came out of it fine."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Trish, the baby is fine and from the looks of it, although you are a little bruised and beaten, you look as pretty as you always do." Jeff said, rubbing her hair wanting to calm her fears and make her able to rest comfortably. From the looks of it she needed it.

"Thank God. Guys, if you don't mind I have this huge urge to close my eyes and sleep for another few years. Could you come back a little later?" she said, letting her eyes close around her, and inviting the dark inside the room again.

As Joanie and Jeff got up from where they sat, the touched her and said their goodbyes and that they understood. As Jeff left the room, Trish opened her eyes and took a look at Joanie.

"He didn't even bother to show up did he?"

"He was here the whole time. It seems after he learned you were having his baby, he knew he had something he needed to do. Don't worry babe, he is doing it all for you. Sleep, and when you wake again, I will make sure you have all your dreams come true.

* * *


	26. She Will Be Loved

**Disclaimer: **I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus or any of the other WWE superstars in this story; they are all owned in and by themselves and the World Wrestling Entertainment franchise.  
  
**Summary: **Trish Stratus gets moved to Smack down to make better ratings, and she finds herself being placed with the one guy she didn't think she would ever be with. This is a purely romantic fic. 

**A/N:** Now that I have had some time to go over my life and deal with the shitty hand, LOL I have decided to come back and put everything I have into ending this story properly. I hope there are fans still out there, and for those of you that are, I thank you for your kind words from before, and well I hope you like the way this finally ends.

* * *

"Is there any way that you guys could hurry this up? I only have an hour left before she shows up and I want to make sure she sees the beautiful thing I have arranged for her, and not what it looks like now." John said, pacing back and forth, knowing he was losing his mind over this, but not knowing any other way to deal with it.

He had never even come close to doing something like this, and the fact that he was now spoke volumes about the kind of guy he was. There was no way he was going to let her slip through his fingers again. If he had to move heaven and earth to do this, he damn sure would.

"We are moving as fast as we can sir. But you have asked an enormous amount of us on such a short time, and I can't promise you anything." the apparent leader of the pack said, not fearing John's reaction in the least.

"Well I have a special woman coming here to see this in exactly one hour, and if it hasn't been finished I will make sure you do not get paid and that the WWE asks you to do nothing in the near future. Which in case you don't know means never again."

That had apparently shut the man up as he decided he was safer to just go back to doing his work and leaving the worry and the stress to John. He sure had enough of it. When the accident had happened, he had been so worried about losing the only woman in the world that had mattered to him. He hadn't realized as well that he also had to spend time worrying about the unborn baby that Trish was going to have.

He wasn't ready to be a father, and the thought of being one was pretty daunting, but he knew that if he could win Trish over with what he had in his mind, the thing she had asked him to do, something big, then he would know they would go through all of this together.

He decided it would be better if he just took himself out of the whole thing, and let the workers do their job. If there was any hope of them getting this done and off without a hitch, then it had to be with him not in the area steaming.

Looking at his watch, he decided he wanted to do one more thing before the big moment. He had just enough time to do it, and he only hoped that it would work out the way he wanted. He was making a change. The man of yesteryear was gone, replaced with a hard working husband and father to be.

* * *

"What could he possibly want?" Trish questioned as Joanie was doing her hair. She had been out of the hospital a total of five hours, and she had to admit that doing this with John was making her mad, she needed to rest. Not only for her but for their child. Instead here she sat, being pampered against her will for the very first time, and stubborn about the outcome.

"He said it was a surprise and knowing John the way I do lately, it has to be otherwise he would be glued to your side."

"Yeah he has a funny way of showing that doesn't he? I was in the damn hospital for a week and a half and not once did he come by. Oh wait you know that was a lie, he came by when he was sure I was out from all the medication I have been taking for the pain. Either way, he screwed up again, just when I needed him the most."

Joanie had just about had enough. She knew how hard this was on Trish. Knowing that the man she still loved knew about their child and made a habit of not showing his face the entire time. She had been through the same thing with Paul when she had gotten pregnant in the beginning of their relationship, and as it turned out, she lost the baby and she lost him too. It was not a very lovely feeling to have to deal with.

She had to hold out hope, that with all the talking to John that she had been doing over the last week and a half, that he was different then Paul. He even told her at one point that he was. Like he knew somewhere in his mind that she had been there and done that one too many times before.

"Can you just sit still and let me work what magic I still have? This is important tonight Trish and whether or not you see it, John does love you, and he won't do what you keep believing he will."

"You sound so sure of yourself." she said, turning around mid brush and getting her hair pulled.

"That is because I have been through what you have. Not exactly but you know what it was like with Paul. I mean I came back and the only reason I didn't go to Raw and fight over there is because I still haven't come to terms with the whole thing. I can't face him. I just don't want you to get that way with John. You guys both have the same idea, just different ways of dealing with it."

Trish had heard her friend mention her past with Paul a lot over the last little while but she had no idea what really happened. She knew that Paul had taken a look at Stephanie and not even blinked before going to her, knowing his career would go places once married to her but anything after that or before, she just didn't know. Joanie was a wonderful friend as of late, but she was not one that was open with her past or feelings.

"What really happened with you and Paul Joanie? What reminds you of Paul when you think of John and me?"

"I was pregnant about a year into DX. That is what reminds me of it. Actually come to think of it, that's all that reminds me of it. I have talked to John though, and to tell you the truth, he is nothing like Paul was. Not even a little bit."

"What did Paul do?"  
  
"Paul told me that for the good of wrestling I needed to lose it and quick. I didn't want too, and well I don't really believe he did either, but his love for Stephanie and this damn business won out, and well you know the rest."

"You lost the baby?" Trish asked, almost choking up herself as she asked it and Joanie began the answer.

"Yes and in the most tragic way possible. I was in the ring one night, and Paul was supposed to come over proper and tag me, but what he did was get Shawn to bump into him as he stumbled over, and he knocked me off the apron."

"I was there when that happened! You mean to tell me that he planned for you to hurt yourself and the baby?"

"You're damn right. I mentioned it back then but he didn't say a word. It was only when I got with Waltman and he talked to Paul that it really came out. Real kick in the ass if you ask me."

"Yeah I bet. So you say that John is different then that huh?"

"Yes Trish and if you would stop moving for one damn minute I could finish your hair and you could go find that out for yourself."

* * *

He looked around upon his comeback and he stood in awe. The whole place looked immaculate. If this didn't win over his love, then he really had no idea what would. They had strategically placed all of Trish's favourite flowers around the walkway and all the way up to the ring where they came together to form a heart.

White seemed to ring through the entire arena area, with the heart of red in the middle, where he knew he would be standing when she finally made her arrival. As he glanced slowly at his watch, he realized it would be any minute.

"Can we get all the candles lit as soon as possible here please? Knowing my girl, she is going to show up real early just so she can find out what the hell is going on. I want to make sure what she sees really knocks her off her feet."

"Hopefully right into your waiting arms huh buddy?" the voice said behind him. When he turned around and saw his friend standing with a big grin on his face, he knew that it was all turning out just the way he planned.

"Kurt, nice of you to show up man. I didn't think you would after all the hell I raised with you concerning Trish."

"Well that's what friends are for right? Plus I have to admit, I like seeing someone other then myself fall on his face every now and again."

John smiled and turned around to check out the sight as it was becoming truly wonderful.

"Hey man the reason why I came in here, and walked around the flowers is because her and Joanie just got out of the car and they are on their way in the door. I just wanted to make sure it was all set, or if I should stall."

"You can see for yourself man, its ready to go."

"Well then I will get out of here and hide. Good luck to you man. I hope she takes this seriously and that the two of you can ride away together."

"Me too man. Me too."

* * *

She walked down the walkway, Joanie slowly trailing behind her, and getting slower by the second. This had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. There were flowers of white everywhere, and looking down she also saw that they were the white roses that she had whispered to John about one night after making love.

As she walked further down the ramp, and around the ring, she saw the man enter from the side, to help her into the ring, but not to stand next to her.

She hadn't seen John anywhere, and silently began wondering if this wasn't something that Jeff had done to try and win her back after being turned down so many times. As the idea crammed its way into her head she saw him.

She noticed what he was standing in and smiled as big as she possibly could manage, given the small shape of her mouth. He was standing in a big red heart of red roses, to match the white ones. It had to be the most angelic picture she had ever seen. Not to mention he was dressed to the nines in a white suit with a white flower plucked in his lapel.

As she got into the ring with the unknown mans help, she walked over to where John was standing. Within seconds he grabbed her hand as gingerly as possible, and placed it in his, making sure he was facing her for what was coming next.

"You told me not so long ago that if I wanted you back, I had to do something big, and I had to something good. I took what you said to heart and began thinking of things to do that would blow your mind. What I realized after your accident and mostly sweating a whole in their chairs in the waiting room was that it wasn't the size of something that mattered, but the effort and the love put into it. So what I did here was take your love of the white rose, and my love for you, which is symbolized by the heart around the flowers and I put them together to make this hopefully the best damn night of your life. Why I asked you here tonight was to tell you from deep in here, that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child, if you would allow me too." He said pointing to his heart and lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently.

She was speechless. She wanted to say yes to whatever he was asking at that very moment but through her tears she couldn't bring herself to talk. She knew that if she didn't soon he would get the wrong idea.

"What are you saying here John. What are you asking me exactly? Is it what I think it is?" she choked, again looking back down to her feet to brace herself before looking back into his eyes again.

"Trish what I am asking you here and now is if you do me the honour of being my wife and letting me be a husband to you and a father to our child. I know I have done some things that would make most women say no and spit in my face, but you aren't most women. You are the woman I love."

Not giving it a second thought she looked up at him through tear streamed eyes and smiled before grabbing him, pulling him to her and their child and whispering in his ear.

"Yes I will marry you, and believe me, when I said big, you did bigger. I love you."

* * *


End file.
